We used to be friends
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Pas de spoiler tome 7. humour avec un peu de dark. Slash SeamusDean. Après la guerre, Seamus essaie de garder un semblant d’équilibre entre le boulot, ses amis et sa passion pour le Quidditch. Mais tout bascule quand Dean revient au pays…
1. Une journée d'enfer

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

Inspiration: la chanson "We used to be friends" du groupe The Dandy Warhols

_Joyeux anniversaire Owlie Wood !_

_(Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard)_

Ce one-shot qui n'en est plus un est pour toi.

☺ + ☻

☺**We used to be friends**☻

☺ + ☻

Je me sens bien, là, dans l'herbe. Dommage que l'été touche à sa fin.

Digérer allongé au soleil, c'est _le __pied_.

Je me sens incroyablement détendu et heureux de vivre…. Quand je pense à ce que j'étais à Poudlard - stupide, joyeux et totalement inconscient des dangers du monde - j'en arrive à me demander comment diable ai-je pu survivre à la guerre. Je n'aurai jamais cru autant changer. Le jour où j'ai touché le fond, je pensais simplement arrêter. Arrêter de me battre. Arrêter de rire. Arrêter de vivre… J'aimerais dire que c'est Dean qui m'a aidé. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit lui, mon meilleur ami, qui me soutienne. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est Ernie Macmillan qui a fait ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'un orphelin puisse comprendre quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses parents.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la guerre s'est terminée. Ces années de terreur et de souffrance ont tout de même laissé quelque chose de formidable – en plus de la victoire sur Tom Jedusor – elles ont créé un étrange lien entre nous, les combattants. Ils sont là autour de moi à discuter et se disputer… C'est étrange mais ne pas voir Neville ou Ernie deux jours d'affilé me parait insurmontable. Cela doit être pareil entre Ginny et Luna ou les autres. Nous nous réunissons assez souvent grâce aux fêtes d'anniversaire ou les fiestas de fin d'examens ou, comme aujourd'hui, pour un piquenique dans un parc. La plupart d'entre nous ont repris leur études. Enfin la plupart, c'est une manière de dire que je suis le seul à avoir tout lâché. Hermione m'a tanné des semaines entières mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas alors ce n'est pas la peine de claquer autant de gallions pour ça.

Désabusé ?

Oui, probablement. Mais il y a autre chose. Il y a ma passionle Quidditch.

Quand je dis avoir changé ce n'est quand même pas une restructuration _totale_ de mes priorités dans la vie. Pour me donner bonne conscience, je me dis que cela ferait plaisir à ma mère. C'est hypocrite car je sais qu'elle aurait aimé que je devienne médicomage. Elle était très optimiste, voir carrément hors des réalités de ce monde, quand j'y repense. Franchement, _moi_ médicomage ?

Je travaille dans un petit bar sorcier à Londres nommé Cumha et j'ai des horaires suffisamment élastiques pour aller soutenir mon équipe chérie : les Kenmare Kestrels. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai pas raté un seul match, pas même une action. J'aurai bien aimé aller aux matchs avec Ron ou les autres mais il y a un problème. Un problème _insurmontable_. Seuls les connaisseurs du plus noble des sports auront compris sans plus d'explications mon dilemme : je joue de la harpe. Je suis cette équipe dans les quatre coins du monde et _je joue de la harpe_ pour la soutenir. Lorsque j'ai décidé à quatre ans que mon équipe préféré serait les Kenmare Kestrels, je n'avais pas imaginé ce que cela impliquait.

Dans la famille de ma mère, il est coutume que les enfants choisissent une équipe qu'ils suivront toute leur vie. Par exemple, ma mère avait les Frelons de Wimbourne, mon cousin Fergus ne jure que par les Montrose Magpies ou encore mon grand-oncle Darren, malgré ses quatre-vingt-quinze ans, suit toujours les Ballycastle Bats dans leurs déplacements. Je regrette souvent de ne pas avoir choisi les mêmes équipes qu'eux mais c'est trop tard. J'ai _réellement_ les Kenmare Kestrels dans la peau et c'est en partie à cause de la harpe justement. Très peu de supporters peuvent se vanter de participer autant au match, d'être aussi attendu que les joueurs pratiquement. Bien sûr le public des Frelons bourdonne lorsque l'adversaire s'apprête à marquer, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Les matches des Kenmare Kestrels rassemblent des fans de sports mais également des fans de musique. Nous sommes une trentaine à jouer dans les gradins. Ca en jette. Enfin, je trouve. Je ne pense pas que les autres mecs seraient de cet avis.

Je n'en ai jamais parlé aux autres. Plus exactement, je n'ai pas _réussi_ à en parler : quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard je n'ai rien dit. J'aurai certainement dû avouer et me faire vanner tout de suite. Mais quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ m'en a empêché. Gordon O'Malley. J'ai rencontré ce type au premier match que j'ai assisté et je l'ai revu à tous les autres où je suis allé. Il m'a traumatisé. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant _voulu ne pas ressembler_ à quelqu'un. Il m'a raconté comment ses camarades de classe l'ont torturé quand ils ont su qu'il était _harpiste_. Ca m'a tellement impressionné à l'époque que je me suis juré de ne rien dire à personne. _Gordon, the harpist queen_, c'est un argument de taille à ma lâcheté, faut le reconnaître.

Je sais que c'est nul d'avoir honte d'un truc qui me passionne autant. Surtout que le cacher ne m'a pas facilité la vie. Tous les jours je m'enfermais une heure ou deux avec un sort d'isolation sonore pour jouer de la harpe dans notre salle de bain à Poudlard. On m'a surnommé "Seamus la branlette" jusqu'à la guerre : ce connard de Ron Weasley avait raconté à tout le monde que je m'astiquais quotidiennement _pendant des heures_. Au cas où quelqu'un se poserait la question : non aucune fille n'a voulu sortir avec moi.

Merci Ron.

Remarque, je me suis vengé pour ça bien sûr. L'année dernière, après une soirée bien arrosée, nous avons tous dormi chez Harry. Quand on m'a demandé de porter une tasse de café à Ron, j'ai pissé dedans. Oh, je sais, c'est dégueulasse. Je suis vraiment un salaud et gnagnagna... Mais qu'est ce que je suis content chaque fois que j'y pense : un sentiment d'intense jubilation me traverse et je souris niaisement. Je lui dirai un jour…. Quand il sera impotent. J'imagine déjà…

"OUCH !"

Je jette un regard noir à Katie qui est affalée à côté de moi dans l'herbe.

"Morue."

Elle me frappe encore.

"Non mais cela fait cinq minutes que tu rêvasses ! Ecoute un peu ce que je te dis !"

Je roule des yeux ostensiblement.

"Tu veux quoi ?"

"Le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Hermione, tu crois qu'elle préfèrerait aux fruits ou au chocolat ?"

Je me sens assez frustré d'être interrompu pour _çà_. J'étais en train de faire le point sur ma vie et mes problèmes existentiels et mademoiselle m'emmerde avec ses pâtisseries. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'elle discute avec Ginny et Colin, ils peuvent bien choisir ensemble.

"Chocolat"

Elle fait la moue.

"Oui mais…"

"Ecoute Katie, si tu t'es déjà décidée pour fruits, ne me demande pas mon avis."

B6, touché. Je crois qu'elle va me faire la tête toute la journée.

"Katie…"

"Laisse tomber, Seamus."

Saleté d'être pourvu de vagin. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne plus susceptible que Katie Bell.

"Allez, Katie, ne te vexe pas... Je suis sûr qu'un gâteau aux fruits sera parfait."

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air passablement énervé.

"Ce n'est pas _ça_ le problème. C'est _toi_, mon problème."

Allô, Houston, on a un problème. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

"Pardon ?"

"Tu m'énerves."

Hystérique. Elle se lève et part. Michael Corner en profite pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Tu t'y prends mal."

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

"Avec Katie."

Ah. C'est _encore_ à cause de cette vieille histoire.

"Tu plaisantes, Mike, elle y pense encore ?"

Michael me fait un petit sourire en coin avec un air paternaliste que je déteste par-dessus tout.

"Faut croire que tu lui as laissé un souvenir impérissable cette nuit-là."

Je n'aurai jamais dû coucher avec cette fille. Je me le répète chaque fois que je la vois. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute : j'étais totalement ivre et elle était définitivement saoule. Fille + garçon + alcool sexe. Les lois de Sainte Margarita sont inéluctables.

"C'était il y a des mois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'accroche."

Mon interlocuteur reste un moment sans rien dire.

"Donc tu n'as aucune vue sur elle ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Michael se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il va dire une connerie. C'est Neville qui a découvert ce tic. Dans 95 des cas, c'est vérifié.

"Alors… Cela ne te dérangerait pas si je… Enfin si j'essayais…"

Qu'il est con.

"Pas de problème. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes."

"On ne sort pas avec les ex de ses potes."

Ça fait très altruiste mais je n'y crois pas trop. Un type qui refuse de partager son brownie ne doit certainement pas apprécier qu'un autre mec puisse lui piquer sa copine. Il assure ses arrières. Sacré Serdaigle.

"Bah… Bonne chasse alors."

Michael me fait un large sourire et se lève.

"Je dois y aller. J'ai bientôt des partiels."

Petit sourire supérieur genre "mais tu ne peux pas comprendre". J'ai comme envie de proposer à Katie de se faire un resto ce soir. Il a de la chance que je travaille. Mike est la personne que j'apprécie le moins dans le groupe. Il a de bons côtés – il est fan de Quidditch – mais il est tellement arrogant que parfois cela ne suffit pas…

"Seamus ?"

Cette fois, c'est Neville.

"Alors ?"

" Il va passer à 97 s'il continue sur cette voie-là. Il m'a encore dit une connerie."

Le pauvre secoue la tête.

"Je parle de Katie."

Respire. Ne le tue pas. _Même_ s'il le mérite. _Même_ s'il refuse de chanter les hymnes durant les matchs. _Même_ s'il ne sait **toujours** **pas** la composition de l'équipe d'Irlande - pourtant Merlin sait que je suis persévérant.

"Pourquoi tout le monde me parle d'un sujet qui, excuse mon vocabulaire, m'en touche une sans bouger l'autre ?"

"Vous seriez mignon tous les deux."

Je rassemble mes affaires.

"Seam'…"

"Ecoute Neville. Si tu veux vraiment percer en tant qu'avocat, retravaille l'argumentation. _Vraiment_."

Il rougit.

"J'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire du droit."

"J'ai jamais dit que je voulais être avec Katie ou qui que ce soit d'autre. " Je rétorque en souriant.

"Sale petit crétin de nain."

"Je t'emmerde, bouboule. Allez, je dois me préparer pour le taf."

On se fait une accolade, je salue tout le monde et je pars.

Mon travail ne me fera certainement pas grimper l'échelle sociale. Pourtant, je l'aime bien. Mon patron m'adore, les clientes aiment être raccompagnée après la fermeture et j'ai plein de pourboires que je ne déclare pas par au Département des Finances du Ministère de la Magie.

Que rechercher de plus ?

Je ne vois pas. Les autres croient que l'épanouissement personnel passe par le travail, le couple et la famille.

Moi, j'ai le Quidditch.

La seule personne qui me comprenne est Oliver Wood. Il vient souvent au bar se plaindre de sa femme qui le trouve trop « passionné » et – dommage pour Olivier – il n'y a aucune allusion au sexe là-dedans. Je le verrais peut-être ce soir.

Je rentre donc chez moi pour me préparer pour ma longue nuit blanche. A mon arrivée, Dick, mon colocataire, faisait semblant de lire le Times. Un type qui croit que Margaret Thatcher était une star du porno-masochiste ne peut pas réellement comprendre des mots de plus de trois syllabes – même écrits phonétiquement.

Ca pue le piège.

L'espace-temps est mesquin. J'affirmerai même que l'espace-temps est contrôlé par des entités supérieures mesquines _qui s'ennuient_. Beaucoup. Très, très beaucoup. Alors, ces entités s'occupent. Elles emmêlent tout et s'arrangent pour que si une merde arrive, elle fasse plein de petits. Je viens de m'engueuler avec Katie et tout le monde va me faire la morale. En règle générale, j'évite Hermione et autres prêcheurs durant quelques jours. Sauf que les entités s'ennuient… Et paf ! Je sens que ce crétin va me mettre dans une situation qui va _justement_ nécessité l'aide des puritains-marieurs. CQFD

« C'était bien ton ciné ? » Me demande mon très colocataire, d'un ton détaché.

« C'était un piquenique. Ca pouvait être mieux. » Je lui réponds en posant mes affaires sur la table basse puis je m'affale à côté de lui.

Sur ce, il balance le journal par-dessus le canapé et ouvre le sac que je viens de poser sur la table. Je savais bien qu'il ne lisait pas.

« Ca, c'est _mes_ cookies. »

« Ch'ai trop faim. J'essaie de maigrir. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en arrêtant d'acheter de la bouffe et en piquant la _mienne_ que tu vas maigrir. » Je grogne.

Il hausse les épaules et prend un autre biscuit.

« Si tu veux perdre une _putain_ de main, touche encore à ce _putain_ de sachet. » Je siffle en lui arrachant mon bien.

« Seamus, arrête de faire ta gonzesse… »

« Ma gonzesse ? Ce n'est pas moi qui fais un régime à la con ! » Je lui réponds en mangeant le cookie que je viens de récupérer.

Je n'ai pas faim mais je ne veux pas lui laisser. Je suis puéril…Il me lance son regard humide.

« C'est à cause de Peggy. Elle m'a quitté hier. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec une grosse larve comme moi.»

Dick n'est pas spécialement gras. Il a du bide mais il reste tout de même dans les normes anglaises. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu tas de gelée face aux éphèbes irlandais…

« C'était peut-être une métaphore. » Je le rétorque, avec un sourire en coin.

Il semble réfléchir à la chose quelques secondes.

« Mummh, je crois pas. J'vois pas ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

J'essaie de ne pas rire. Dick est entretenu par son père. Je n'ai jamais vu une seule facture ici. Il ne fait rien. Il m'a pris comme colocataire pour faire croire que le loyer que je lui paie est en fait le salaire d'un travail de pigiste au Sun. Je ne trouve pas cela très crédible mais apparemment ça marche. Quand j'y pense, heureusement qu'il ne peut pas trouver le bar où je travail – il y a un sortilège qui repousse les moldus – sinon il s'incrusterait _à mon compte_ tous les soirs. C'est un parasite. Mais il a de bon côté : l'appartement est lumineux, une femme de ménage vient tous les jours et il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à ma vie privé. Il n'est pas parfait mais on vit en harmonie.

« Putain ! Pour la dernière fois pose ce sachet ! » Je beugle

Ou presque.

« Seamus… Hem…Il y a un petit problème. »

Si le dit problème le concernait _lui_, ce crétin aurait été paniqué et il m'aurait harcelé sur mon portable pour que je rentre dans la demi-heure. Donc c'est _encore_ pour ma pomme. J'avais raison : il m'attendait. Foutues entités supérieures.

« Tu vois… Mon demi-frère va faire ses études de droit sur Londres… »

Je ne peux pas le croire.

« Alors… Mon père voudrait qu'il vienne vivre avec moi. »

Putain de grosse larve !

« Je dois partir quand ? »

« D'ici le 5. »

Mais quel connard !

« Bordel ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ! C'est après-demain !»

Il se ratatine sur lui-même et me jette des regards apeurés. Je me lève d'un coup.

« Depuis quand ? » Je hurle.

« Quoi ? »

Je vais le tuer.

« Putain ! Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Il pâlit.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Seam'. »

« Quand ? »

Il frissonne et répond.

« Depuis que je suis allé rentre visite à mon père. »

Je hais Harry Potter et sa putain de défense des moldus.

« Tu le sais depuis mai ! On est en septembre, bordel ! »

J'arpente le salon.

« J'aurai eu le temps de chercher ! »

Soudain je réalise pourquoi il n'a rien dit.

« T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre merde. »

Il glapit et se lève à son tour.

« Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

Je le bouscule violemment et il s'affaisse dans le canapé. Ce type n'est vraiment qu'un tas de gelée.

« Putain ! Tu voulais le loyer de septembre. Tu ne m'as rien dit pour continuer de toucher mon fric !»

Il a toujours voulu être payé le premier et non à la fin du mois comme ça se fait normalement. On se défie du regard un moment. Il est trop lâche pour essayer de se défendre.

« Rembourse-moi septembre. »

Il se met à rire nerveusement.

« J'ai pas le fric… Et de toute façon, considère que c'est la caution que je garde. Tu as fait des trous dans les murs quand même.»

Ma baguette dans ma manche me supplie de sortir. C'est tellement tentant. Je pourrais plaider la folie passagère ou demander des privilèges en tant que héros de guerre. Ou alors je dis que c'est mon double démoniaque. Ca peut être crédible. Ca a marché pour Samuel Melton – sauf que lui avait effectivement un frère jumeau cinglé.

« J'ai fait ces trous pour que tu puisses mettre des étagères. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu ne les as jamais achetées ? »

Il détourne le visage.

« Tu vas être en retard au Cumha. Tu dois être parti demain soir. »

Je l'attrape par le col. Mais je ne le frappe pas. Son père est avocat. Et un sacrément bon.

« Pas de problème. » Je murmure.

Il frissonne. Je le laisse retomber et je vais dans ma chambre. J'enfile mes fringues pour le boulot et je quitte l'appartement. Je me sens frustré et énervé. Lorsque j'arrive au bar, mon patron est appuyé contre le mur et fume la pipe.

«Dia duit, a Sheamus.»

« Dia's Muire duit, a Lucharba. » (1)

Hé oui, mon patron s'appelle Lucharba Mag Uinseannáin. Il a un nom à coucher dehors, même pour un irlandais. Il a dû se faire vanner à Poudlard, quelque chose de terrible !

En allant mettre mes affaires dans mon casier, j'en profite pour envoyer un sms groupé à toute la bande.

« _Mon colocataire me vire. Je dois être parti demain après-midi. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour déménager et un endroit où squatter le temps de trouver un appart'. Merci. Seamus _».

Une fois terminé, je réalise que j'aurai dû préciser que ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais foutu dehors. Enfin, on verra bien. Quand j'y pense… Dommage que les sorciers aient inventé le portable sorcier juste à cause de la guerre. Il aura fallu des milliers de morts pour que les autorités acceptent de chercher des solutions à certains problèmes – tels que l'absence totale de moyens de communication pour la résistance – dans le monde moldu.

Je mets mon badge « Cumha – Seamus Finnigan ». Il parait que les clients aiment savoir qui les sert. A mon avis, c'est pour mieux pouvoir se plaindre.

« Dia duit, a Sheamus»

Je me retourne pour faire face à ma collègue préférée. Je lui souris.

« Dia's Muire duit, a Hide. On répète ensemble ce week-end ? »

L'irlandaise hoche la tête. Elle ôte son manteau et retire les cheveux qui sont collées sur le col. Ca me dégoûte toujours de la voir jeter ces longs fils blonds parterre. Les filles, c'est vraiment des grosses dégueulasses. On se plaint des mecs, mais alors elles, elles ne font pas mieux.

« Tu es à court d'argent ? »

Je suis surpris par sa question.

« Non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

Elle ricane.

« Avec un pantalon pareil, tu vas avoir de sacrés pourboires. »

Je fais la moue.

« Áiféiseach »

« _Ridicule_ ? Tu veux dire que tu aimes porter des pantalons en cuir ?»

« Ouais. » Je pouffe.

Elle roule des yeux. Hélas, Rodan arrive en fusillant la blonde du regard.

« Ide ! Pourquoi tu es arrivée avant moi ? »

Voilà, je sens que ce soir sera une nuit pénible. Ide pousse un cri d'exaspération et quitte la pièce. Un jour, elle l'assommera avec son plateau. J'espère que je serais là pour le voir.

« Au bout de deux ans, tu devrais arrêter. Ca ne marchera jamais. » Je lui conseille.

Il renifle et range consciencieusement ses affaires dans son compartiment.

« Si elle faisait un effort. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Níl ciall duit ann »

« Si, justement ! Elle s'appelle Ide. Il faut donc qu'elle arrive en troisième ! » (2)

Rodan est un gentil garçon, sincèrement, mais il a des Tocs (3). Parfois c'est utile – les toilettes sont toujours nickels – et parfois il nous rend fou. Le pire je pense est pour Vaughn, le barman. Il mesure 1m98 et Rodan le hait profondément. Pour lui, s'appeler « petit » est être aussi grand est un crime. On essaie de ne pas avoir trop de ressentiments car ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça. C'est juste que certains jours, j'aimerai l'étouffer avec son éponge pour nettoyer les tables. Je suis tout de même relativement chanceux par rapport aux autres. Je m'appelle Finnigan, qui signifie blond et, oh miracle, je _suis_ blond. De plus Rodan évite de trop m'approcher car mon prénom peut signifier usurpateur.

Merci papa, pour la peine je te pardonne de m'avoir donné le nom du chien des Pink Floyd. Car oui, je ne m'appelle pas Seamus car je suis irlandais mais parce que mon père adore cette chanson où un chien _chante_. Ma mère trouvait la proposition excellente et il a admis, après mon baptême, la raison de son engouement. Elle est devenue tellement dingue en apprenant cela qu'elle lui a jetée un sortilège de Chauve-furie. C'est _ainsi_ que mon père _découvrit_ que ma mère était une **sorcière**. Et par la même occasion que ma mère avait un caractère de harpie. C'est la version officieuse, bien sûr. Je raconte à tout le monde qu'elle l'avouait après leur mariage : j'ai ma fierté.

« Seamus ! »

Je réalise que cela fait un moment que je fixe le mur.

« A quoi tu pensais ? Tu as l'air étrange.»

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner.

« A rien, Rodan. »

Répondre « à mes parents morts il y a 9 ans » laisse généralement un froid, alors j'évite.

« Lucharba veut que tu tiennes le bar. Vaughn est malade. »

Avec ses cheveux teints pourpre - faut le comprendre, c'est à cause de son prénom : _cheveu rouge_ - et son air ravi, il me fait un peu peur.

« Tu ne l'as pas rendu malade, quand même ? »

Il glousse.

« Même pas. C'est génial, non ? »

Je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux. A part quand Ide arrive troisième bien sûr. Pourquoi ma vie est si bizarre ?

La nuit tombe. Je lance un sortilège pour que le panneau « Cumha, Irish pub » s'illumine. On dirait un phare… Pour les naufragés de la bouteille, ouais !

☺ + ☻

1) « Dia duit a Sheamus » C'est comme cela qu'on salue en gaélique irlandais cela signifie en gros « Dieu soit sur toi, Seamus», ce à quoi il faut répondre « Dia's Muire duit » c'est-à-dire « Dieu et Marie sur toi, Lucharba ». Catholiques, les irlandais ? Nan ! A peine. Selon la première lettre du nom, on doit ajouter un h. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien compris Oo. 

2) Seamus dit « Ca n'a aucun sens de faire ça. » et Rodan le contredit car justement ide signifie la troisième chez les irlandais.  
3) Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs 

☺ + ☻

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

J'ai un peu planté le post, désolée...

Voila c'est une mini-fic pour ainsi dire presque terminée. Joyeux anniversaire Owlie ! Bon tu es du 7 mai... Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Sinon pour mes autres bébés, j'y travaille, rassurez-vous ! Je n'abandonne rien. Je vais de ce pas écrire ... Si c'est pas de la motivation ??

Et un énorme merci aux gens qui ont reviewé pour mes autres fics. Ca me fait ultra plaisir . Je suis toute eyphorique après les avoir lu vos messages. Sinon, j'ai fait un blog sur LJ ! Si vous voulez des nouvelles, allez-y... L'adresse est sur mon profil de ffnet.

A très très bientôt : je posterai dimanche prochain un autre bout (il est déjà écrit donc c'est SUR et CERTAIN !!)...

Et vive les reviews !!!!!


	2. Memories

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

Inspiration: la chanson "We used to be friends" du groupe The Dandy Warhols

☺ + ☻

☺**We used to be friends**☻

Toujours dédicacé à Owlie Wood !

Je tiens néanmoins à remercier Cybele Adam, Clochett, Lise, CC et Shenzie pour leur review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Merci également à Anacofleb, Hirymoku, Nebra, analaura et poire gourmande pour avoir mis cette fic en alert. Et enfin, petit coucou à Gredoune .

☺ + ☻

La soirée est plutôt bonne. J'ai déjà reçu près de 8 gallions et je sens que les libéralités des clients vont continuer.

« Tu surveilles la salle, Ide ? Je fais une pause. » Je hurle en me dirigeant vers l'arrière-salle.

Je dois absolument régler mon problème de logement.

_9 nouveaux messages _

J'ai des amis ! Voyons voir…

_Katie B. « Bien fait pour ta gueule, sale enfoiré »_

J'espère qu'elle finira hors forfait pour avoir envoyer ça.

_Harry P. « J'ai de la place pour tes meubles. Je peux venir les chercher demain à 10h. Pour le reste, je harcèle Ron et Hermione. »_

On dirait qu'Alicia est solidaire de Katie. Putain de bonnes femmes.

_Michael C. « Tu ne vas pas chez Katie au moins ? »_

J'aime mes amis.

_Ernie M. « Je viendrais te donner un coup de main demain, Harry m'a appelé. Tu me préviendras quand tu trouveras un endroit, ok ? Appelle-moi si tu as le cafard. Je te ramène le petit-déjeuner à 11h. »_

C'est dommage qu'il vive à Poudlard… Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?

_Colin C. « Je peux rien pour toi, désolé. Tu veux les photos de cet après-midi ? »_

Autant de sollicitude de quelqu'un qui vit dans 200m² me touche, vraiment.

_Neville L. « Ernie m'a appelé. Je viens demain avec le petit-déjeuner vers midi. Hors de question que tu viennes chez moi : si j'ai encore un avertissement pour alcoolémie élevée sur le lieu de travail, je serais viré.»_

Mmmh, double ration de muffins. Petit déjeuner à midi ? L'est pas un peu bête, le Neville ? Quelle chochotte quand même : un auror saoul à 8 heures du matin, comme si quelqu'un allait le remarquer.

_Hermione G. « Tu peux venir à la maison. Les enfants seront ravis de te voir. Ron viendra demain matin pour prendre tes affaires. Bon courage pour ce soir.»_

Pourquoi chez eux, Seigneur ? Pourquoi ? Elle va me materner. Il faut que je trouve un appartement.

_Ronald W. « Efface ce message après réception. J'ai dit à Hermione que tu ne mangeais pas de légumes, de poissons, ni quinoa, etc. En contrepartie, arrange-toi ramener des pizzas ou n'importe quoi d'autres. J'en peux plus de son régime macrobiotique. »_

Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh non. J'avais oublié la nouvelle lubie de cette malade.

« Arggggggh ! Je déteste les entités supérieures ! Ce sont toutes des… »

« Hum. »

Mon patron me regarde de travers. Oups.

« Je suis en pause. Je reprends dans cinq minutes. »

« Amhlánta. » Me lance Lucharba en repartant.

Je ne suis pas un idiot. Il y a rien d'idiot à hurler contre les démons qui me pourrissent l'existence. Et je ne suis pas vexé.

Bon, un peu. Mais j'ai l'habitude, il me traite d'idiot à longueur de soirée. Et dire que je travaille pour ce vieux bouc depuis trois ans…

Je finis par envoyer à tout le monde que j'ai trouvé un toit, sans préciser où pour faire chier Michael. Je suis un être mesquin. Farfadet Power ! Je regagne le comptoir.

« Y a trois whisky, 10 pintes de brune, dont 2 Murphy et 8 Guinness, et un Irish. Et le mec de la table 4 m'a demandé à quelle heure tu finissais.»

Super. Quand ce n'est pas les dépressives qui viennent de se faire larguer, c'est les homos qui veulent me faire découvrir mon vrai moi. L'alcool et la solitude, c'est moche.

Après des dizaines de commandes, je réalise que tout le monde est éméché ce soir. Enfin les clients, car nous ne buvons jamais en service. Trop dangereux. Ici il y a des créatures de toutes sortes, des sorciers de toutes nationalités et beaucoup de whisky. Un habitué arrive pour me commander une vodka au miel.

« Dites… »

Soudain, je le vis.

J'avoue que la guerre m'a laissé pas mal de séquelles dont la paranoïa et une _vigilance constante_. C'est pour ça que je suis bon dans mon job.

Le voir vider la fiole dans le verre d'une fille, l'air de rien, m'a fait péter les plombs.

« Incarcerem ! »

Je lance silencieusement un sort sur le verre. Personne ne peut y toucher, ni abimer le contenu. J'ai toujours d'aussi bons réflexes. Puis le peu de conscience qui me reste s'envole. D'un mouvement souple, j'attrape une chaise.

« T'es un homme mort. »

Lui faire mal. Expulser tout cette rage sur sa gueule de salaud me fait du bien. Les bonnes choses finissent vite.

« Seamus ! »

Je réalise alors qu'il y a du sang partout et des débris de chaise. Lucharba me tient fort. J'ai l'impression de sombrer.

« Il allait la violer. »

Ca tangue.

« Il a mis de la drogue dans son verre. Il allait la violer. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai répété cela. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais assis sur un tabouret dans l'arrière-salle avec deux aurors – dont Neville. Le voir me fait du bien. Mes vêtements sont poisseux de sang. Je tremble.

« Seamus… »

« Il est vivant ? »

« Oui. »

Je ne me sens pas très bien.

« Et le sang ? »

« Tu as renversé la table d'à côté. Des vampires. »

« Alors il n'a rien ? »

Neville grimace.

« Disons qu'il est un peu sonné. Mais il a été rafistolé. »

Le collègue – que je ne connais pas – me dévisage.

« Vous vous êtes bien contrôlé. Je veux dire… L'attaquer physiquement plutôt que par magie. »

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il va dire.

« Sachant ce que les mangemorts ont fait à votre mère… Vous devez vraiment haïr ce genre de salaud. »

J'ai envie de rentrer _chez moi_. De me réveiller. De me dire que non mes parents ne sont pas morts. Non, rien de tout ça n'est arrivé à ma mère. Que oui la maison est toujours sur pied.

Mais mes parents sont morts, ma mère a _beaucoup_ souffert et je n'ai plus de maison depuis qu'elle a été brûlée.

Et toutes ces choses auxquelles j'évite de penser sont là. Elles grouillent.

**Parce que c'est ma faute**.

Parce que si je ne m'étais pas battu, les mangemorts n'auraient pas jugé bon de me punir, de punir ma mère d'avoir choisi un moldu et d'engendrer un bâtard de sang-mêlé.

Parce que j'ai été stupide. J'ai cru qu'après qu'Harry ait tué Voldemort, la guerre était finie… L'ennemi ne s'est pas découragé de la perte de son chef. Il a attendu dans l'ombre puis il a frappé. Et c'est tombé chez moi. _Pour l'exemple_. Il faut dire qu'à la grande bataille où Harry s'est illustré, j'ai démontré que ma persévérance faisait des miracles. J'ai toujours voulu pouvoir changer l'eau en alcool… Ce jour-là, la pluie devint alcool et l'alcool... Ca prend feu. J'ai tué une quinzaine de vampires, deux loups-garous et une petite dizaine de mangemorts. Brûlés vifs. Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est venu en les voyant encercler Poudlard. Je n'oublierai jamais l'odeur. La même qui flottait chez moi quand j'ai retrouvé mon père dans les débris de la maison. Ma mère, elle, était dans le jardin. Ils avaient dû se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle voie son mari et sa maison flambée pendant qu'ils la torturaient et tout le reste.

« Seamus… »

« Tá oíche bhocht ann. »

Neville me caresse les cheveux.

« Viens… Tu restes avec moi. »

« Tá mé ceart go leoir. »

Neville me tire par le bras. Je n'arrive pas à me lever.

« Je en comprends pas ce que tu dis. Debout Seamus… »

« Il a dit que « c'est une nuit affreuse » puis « ça va, je me sens bien ». Tss, n'importe quoi »

Je jette un regard mauvais à mon patron.

« Tá biseach orm. »

Il me gifle si fort que j'en tombe parterre.

« Áigh ! » (4)

« Tu ne vas pas mieux. Alors tu arrêtes de dire ça. Tu vas aller avec ce áilteoir d'anglais et tu ne reviens pas avant la semaine prochaine.»

Ma joue me fait un mal de chien mais bizarrement je me sens plus lucide. Je remarque alors que l'autre auror n'est plus là.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je me suis relevé seul mais en tout cas c'est bien accroché au bras de Neville que je quitte l'arrière-salle. Le bar est vide. Il est immaculé. Rodan a dû adorer nettoyer. Autant le vomi il déteste, mais alors le sang…

On traverse la salle assez rapidement.

« Hé ! Amhlánta ! »

Je fais volte-face.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien travaillé ce soir. Les clients ont bu à ta santé. »

C'est vraiment un enfoiré.

« Tu n'as pas fermé le bar après… » Je n'arrive pas à continuer.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Les aurors sont venus sur le champs. Ils ont embarqué le gars, interrogé la fille et gardé le verre comme pièce à conviction. On avait rien à s'reprocher, au contraire.»

Ils ont continué à faire la fête. Comme si de rien n'était...

« Seam'… Viens… »

Neville m'attire vers lui et transplane. On arrive dans son salon. Je plisse le nez.

« Qu'est ce qui pue comme ça ? »

« Je viens de m'acheter un cochon d'Inde. »

J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Va prendre une douche. »

Ce que j'exécute avec joie. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble vaguement. L'eau brûlante me fait du bien. Je crois que le choc de ce soir est en train de passer. Je déteste me souvenir de toute cette merde. J'essaie de faire abstraction mais parfois ça me revient en pleine gueule, comme un boomerang. Distraitement j'enfile le pyjama que m'a filé Neville. Il est vraiment trop grand : j'ai l'air d'un gosse là-dedans. Il tambourine à la porte.

« Tu prends mon lit. Je dors dans le salon. »

Il ricane quand je sors de la salle de bain.

« Merde… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rétrécissais au lavage. »

« T'es un _gros_ malin, toi. »

Il me pousse vers sa chambre.

« Je viendrais te réveiller vers 10h. »

« Nev', comment… »

Il ouvre la porte et continue de me pousser.

« J'étais de garde ce soir. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. »

Il allume les bougies. C'est un sacré bordel. Je suis trop fatigué pour le vanner. Je ferai ça demain.

« Ca a été une journée affreuse… »

Je me laisse tomber sur son lit.

« Pas forcément. »

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

« J'ai plus d'appart', Katie fait chier et une fille a failli se faire violer. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de voir les choses comme ça. »

Il baille puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Pas de paternalisme ! Je grogne et roule sur le côté pour éviter sa main.

« Tu es enfin débarrasser de ton boulet de colocataire, Katie entre en phase d'acceptation et tu as sauvé une fille. Ca tombe pile le soir de ma garde et demain je suis en repos. Alors ce n'est pas si mal.»

Oui mais je pense à _eux_.

« Tu as raison… »

Je m'apprête à me glisser dans les draps mais Neville m'arrête.

« Vaut mieux que je les change. »

**Beurk**.

Pour finir, je suis enfin couché. Je m'endors direct…

« Seam'… Tu dors ? »

Une voix m'appelle hors de ma bulle douillette.

« Grmmf… »

Je sens comme un poids…

« Arrrrrrrrrrrgh ! Qu'est-ce-que tu es en train de faire ? »

Neville est là, à quatre pattes sur le lit avec une expression stupide sur le visage.

« Le cochon d'Inde fait du bruit. J'arrive pas à dormir.»

« Alors tu me réveilles ?! »

Il rougit.

« Je pensais plutôt à m'incruster. »

Je n'aime pas dormir avec quelqu'un.

« Hors de question : tu ronfles. Jette un sort à ton truc. »

Il s'offusque.

« Hé ! Je ne ronfle pas et puis c'est quand même chez moi. »

« Pervers. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Allez, pousse toi. »

« Jette-lui un sort… »

Il se couche à côté de moi.

« Trop compliqué sur les rongeurs. »

« Tu parles d'un auror. »

Je m'allonge… Merde, je roule.

« Hé ?! On est peut-être dans le même lit mais... »

Je lui donne un coup de pied pour le couper dans son élan.

« Si tu n'étais pas si gros, ça n'arriverait. T'as vu le creux que tu fais ? »

« Je ne suis pas gros. »

« Nan... C'est juste que tu aimes la bière. »

Il grogne. Ca va être une nuit pénible jusqu'au bout. Qui pourrait dormir sur une pente à 45 degré ? En plus je glisse et je me retrouve collé à un tracteur enroué. Je t'en foutrai de voir le bon côté des choses.

☺ + ☻

J'ai dû réussir à m'endormir d'épuisement. Je suis à présent étalé en travers du lit, ma tête sur le ventre de Neville et les pieds sur mon oreiller. J'ai toujours eu le sommeil agité.

J'entends l'estomac du gros phoque sous mon crâne. Je suis surpris qu'il ne se réveille pas lui-même avec tout ce boucan. Je me décide à me lever. Je sors de la chambre en sautillant – il y a tellement de trucs sur le sol qu'on ne voit presque plus la moquette. Une minute. Il n'y a jamais eu de moquette chez Neville.

…

Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je m'habille en vitesse.

« Nev' ? »

« Mmh. »

« Je vais chez moi. Il est 9h30. »

« Geuh… »

« On se voit plus tard. »

« Pfff.. »

Je suis heureux de quitter ce taudis. Il est bordélique et il ne lave rien. Je pourrais lui envoyer Rodan, juste pour rire. Je vais noter ça quelque part. Le premier avril n'est que dans sept mois.

J'arrive à Canary Wharf en transplanant discrètement. Au moins, ce quartier de péteux ne me manquera pas. Harry est sur le palier. Il est encore trop tôt pour que Dick daigne se lever.

« Salut Dieu ! »

Il roule des yeux.

« Arrête avec ça. »

Il me tend un sachet.

« Cadeau. »

Oh, des muffins à la cannelle et un cappuccino.

« J'adore quand Dieu est de bonne humeur… Ou culpabilise. »

Il pouffe.

« Ouais… Désolé que tu ne puisses pas venir à la maison… Evite Alicia. Sa grossesse la rend un peu bizarre. »

J'ouvre la porte. Une sorcière enceinte, ce n'est _aucunement_ beau à voir.

« Elle ne fera jamais pire que Luna. »

Harry éclate de rire.

« Tu m'étonnes, faire disparaitre les testicules de Draco. »

« Et la gauche qui n'a pas fini de repousser… »

Soudain on ne rit plus.

« Quand même… »

Harry secoue vigoureusement la tête.

« Ca fait peur. Jamais je n'assisterai à l'accouchement de la mienne. Tout mais pas ça.»

J'approuve vigoureusement.

« Tu parles. Je me demande qui a eu cette idée à la con que les pères doivent être présents dans la salle de travail. »

Nous nous posons dans le salon et je commence à déjeuner.

«Alicia va reprendre son poste de poursuiveuse après la naissance ? »

« Ouais. Ca me fait toujours bizarre de jouer contre elle. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a choisi les Catapults.»

J'émiette mon muffin.

« Et toi … »

« Non, Seam' ! Pour la dernière fois, je ne vais pas prendre la nationalité irlandaise et je ne jouerai pas pour une équipe de leur ligue. Je suis très bien à Flaquemare. Pourquoi tu dois toujours en revenir à ça ?»

Crétin d'écossais. Je pensais avoir été fin pour aborder le sujet. Ca me fait mal qu'il soit élu meilleur joueur de l'année depuis 7 ans. Si seulement sa femme…

« Hé ! Mais si Alicia accouchait en Irlande… »

Vu le regard noir que je reçois, je m'abstiens de continuer. Avec des parents joueurs professionnels, ce fœtus est prédestiné. J'en parlerai avec Alicia, elle est plus compréhensive. Enfin après la naissance bien sûr : j'aime mes couilles et elles me le rendent bien.

« Au fait… Où sont les autres ? Et où sont tes cartons ? »

Oups.

« Bah Neville arrive vers midi et Ernie a 11h. J'ai eu un problème au bar hier, j'ai rien préparé.»

Il semble hésiter entre m'étrangler ou me frapper. Puis il se résigne.

«Je m'y attendais… »

Il attrape la télécommande et allume la télé.

« Bon, dépêche-toi. »

Il est plus zen depuis qu'il a le futur attrapeur des Kenmare Kestrels en route. Heureusement que je suis ordonné. En quelques mouvements de baguette, les vieux journaux deviennent cartons et mes affaires viennent s'y emballer d'elle-même.

Putain.

La harpe.

J'avais oublié cette merde-là. Comment je vais ramener ça chez Madame cheveux-en-poils-de-bite ? Je dois m'entraîner avec Ide ce week-end en plus. Et si je la métamorphosais en autre chose ? … Mauvaise idée. J'y tiens trop alors si cela foire… Je dois la cacher.

Comment peut-on cacher une harpe celtique ?

Elle fait 1m60 de haut, une envergure à faire pâlir d'envie un aéroplane. Je dois réfléchir…

Et dire que le prochain match des Kenmare est dans un mois.

Je dois _absolument_ m'entraîner.

Puis il y a mes partitions, mes cordes de rechanges…

Hé ! Je pourrais tout mettre chez Ide et personne ne le saura. Je joue avec elle et je laisse tout là-bas… Enfin le temps de trouver un appartement.

Mon Dieu. Mon bébé va vivre dans une autre maison.

Je ne dois pas penser à cela. Je suis un mec. Un mec ne doit pas avoir peur de confier un objet – aussi fabuleux qu'il soit – à une amie. Je me décide pour transplaner discrètement dans le jardin d'Ide avec mon instrument et mon barda. J'ai de la chance qu'elle soit au courant pour ma petite faiblesse. Elle fait aussi partie des fans des Kenmare, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tenir la harpe sur le porche n'est vraiment pas facile. J'appuis comme un malade sur la sonnette. Il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'Harry remarque mon départ.

« Seamus ! Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ? »

Elle n'a rien de la belle princesse qui se réveille fraîche comme la rosée. Peuh ! Je le savais bien, moi, que la Belle au Bois Dormant c'était des conneries. Encore un attrape-couillon.

« Tu peux me garder ma harpe ? »

Elle s'avance vers moi d'un air très menaçant.

« Tu te pointes à 10 h 20, chez moi, alors qu'on a fini à 3 heures ?! Non mais t'es malade ? »

Je rentre de force et pose mon bébé dans le salon. Je jette un sort pour que personne ne puisse retirer sa housse protectrice – jamais personne ne jouera de MA harpe. Ide reste les bras ballants, trop endormie pour réagir. Sa colère a été vaincue par la fatigue. Merlin, qu'elle est lente au réveil !

« Bon… Ben à Lundi. »

Et là, j'ai vraiment cru entendre un tilt. Elle a porté sa main à sa bouche.

« Ca va ? »

Elle commence à me prendre dans ses bras. « Tu vas mieux ? »

Fuir. Vite.

« Retourne te coucher. Je dois y aller. Dimanche à 14 h ? »

Elle a peine répondu oui que je disparais dans un pop sonore. Non mais sans blague. Manquerait plus qu'elle me câline. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles aussi mièvres et indiscrètes ? J'ai l'air de vouloir être sauvé/câliné/dorloté ? Si oui, c'est vraiment involontaire. Je déteste quand les gens me traitent comme une petite chose. Ernie et Neville sont les seuls à éviter ce genre de sujets et j'en remercie Morgane à chaque fois.

Je me dépêche de finir mon paquetage. Je rejoins Harry dans le salon. Il a l'air captivé par Danger Mouse. (5)

« On retombe enfance ? »

« Carrément ! J'adorais cette série ! Je voulais un hamster comme Penfold. »

C'était le plus minable compagnon de héros jamais vu sur cette Terre. Enfin, peut-être qu'Harry l'aimait bien à cause de ses grosses lunettes : ils ont les même tous les deux. J'évite de le vanner : il est là pour m'aider. Dès que le déménagement est fait, il va comprendre sa douleur. Franchement, _Penfold_ ?

« Tu regardais ça souvent ? »

« Nan. Ma tante ne supportait pas de me voir devant les dessins animés. Et toi ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« J'ai jamais été très télé. »

J'étais plus harpe…

« Mes affaires sont prêtes. »

Il me jette un regard suppliant.

« Tu veux voir la fin, c'est ça ? »

Il se cale dans le canapé.

« Si ça te dérange pas… »

Pa-thé-ti-que. Je m'installe à côté de lui avec un muffin. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce dessin animé. Le héro est maniéré, il a des airs un peu pédants et son accent _So british_. Ca me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Ton coloc' va se lever pour te dire en revoir ou pas ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

La série se termine. Et là je comprends en contemplant le générique de fin. Danger Mouse. DM. Je souris.

« Harry ? »

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Cette drôle de tête toute blanche, cette manière de parler, ce sourcil… Cela ne te rappelle personne ? »

Il me contemple stupidement.

« Danger Mouse… DM… » Je continue

Il ouvre la bouche.

« Par la coupe du monde de Quidditch… »

Je connais quelqu'un qui va avoir une vie _nettement_ moins plaisante.

« Tu as raison ! Draco est exactement comme Danger Mouse ! »

Il se met à rire.

« Quand Hermione saura ça ! »

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge mural m'indique qu'Ernie sera là dans 20 minutes.

« En parlant d'elle, on pourrait appeler Ron pour savoir si on peut commencer à bouger mes affaires. »

Harry sort son portable et part téléphoner dans la cuisine. J'en profite pour éteindre la boîte à conneries. J'effectue ensuite un petit tour de l'appartement pour rassembler mes dernières babioles éparpillées. C'est en allant rejoindre Harry que j'ai trouvé le moyen pour me faire rembourser septembre.

La machine à laver.

Je suis un géni. Je m'aime tellement que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai acheté cet engin quand l'autre s'est détraquée. J'ai d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à me faire rembourser par Dick. J'ai même fini par arrêter de payer le loyer pour compenser. Donc Dick a payé mais officiellement c'est MA machine. J'ai payé par chèque, la facture est à MON nom.

Le vent a tourné, mouhahahahah.

« On peut y aller. C'est sur que ton moldu ne va pas nous voir ? »

Il me casse mon trip, là !

« Nan c'est bon. »

Je montre à mon larbin – quoi c'est vrai – ce que je destine à être stocké chez lui et ce qui ira chez mes nouveaux colocataires. Ensuite nous prenons chacun des cartons. Une fois apparus dans l'entrée de chez Ron, ce dernier nous salue vaguement. Il est toujours en pyjama.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la chambre. »

Harry se penche vers moi.

« Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Fais gaffe. Il est de mauvaise humeur. Les gosses se sont cachés. Il les cherche depuis 2 heures. »

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse à ses enfants des farces et attrapes des Sorciers Facétieux.

La chambre qu'Hermione a préparée est spacieuse et lumineuse. Il y a un cabinet de toilettes et la tapisserie n'est pas trop moche – néanmoins cela restera toujours du _rose_.

« Merci, Ron. »

Il me considère gravement.

« Si tu veux me remercier… Si tu es _vraiment_ sincère, trouve-moi ces saletés de morveux car je crois que je vais les étrangler si je les trouve moi-même. Hermione risque de m'en vouloir. »

L'amour, la famille… Tu parles d'une sinécure. Nous posons les cartons sur le plancher.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La maison du couple est superbe. Quartier chic de Londres, un elfe de maison libre, jardin, 3 étages sans compter le grenier… En y pensant, pas étonnant que Ron ne les trouve pas. Je sors ma baguette.

« Amplificatum. »

Je prends une inspiration et…

« Antonius ! Lara ! Clyd ! Si vous sortez de vos cachettes, ce soir c'est pizza !»

Hermione et Ron ont choisi le nom de leurs enfants en fonction de leur personnalité à la maternité – ces gens sont des monstres de foire. Lara vient d'un mot russe qui signifie mouette et jusqu'à ma mort je me rappellerai de son cri. On aurait dit qu'un stryge se baladait dans la maternité pour boire le sang des nouveau-nés. Ron m'a avoué qu'au début il hésitait à se lever la nuit. C'est l'aînée, elle a 8 ans. Vient ensuite Antonius, 7 ans. Lui c'était plutôt du genre à vouloir manger tout le temps, je soupçonne qu'Hermione était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'a pas vu l'ambiguïté du prénom. Appelé son fils « insatiable », fallait oser. Ils ont longuement hésité à en faire un troisième. Entre le cri qui tue et la transformation d'Hermione en vache à lait, il y avait de quoi. Puis, par accident, Clyd – le discret - est arrivé. Il était tellement normal par rapport aux autres qu'ils ont cru à un échange avec un autre bébé. Ils ont fait tout un foin à Ste Mangouste.

« Seamuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Clyd apparait juste sous mon nez et s'accroche à ma jambe. Il tient à la main un chapeau qui rend invisible. Ah ah ! Je savais bien que Fred et Georges étaient derrière tout ça.

« Papa veut me faire manger des trucs bizarres. »

Il porte un pyjama des Canons de Chudley. Ce gosse est maltraité !

Ron dévale les escaliers.

« Où sont les grands ? »

Clyd semble plus intéressé par mettre _ses_ mains dans _mes_ poches. J'essaie de le décrocher mais il a plus d'entrainement que moi à ce petit jeu.

« Clyd ? »

Son père essaie désespérément d'attirer son attention et de la retenir – il a aucune chance face à un gamin de 4 ans.

« Mon cœur, où sont Lara et Toni ? »

«On va manger des pizzas ce soir ? »

« On verra avec maman. »

« Alors c'est pas vrai ? »

Ron claque des doigts devant le visage de son fils.

« Clyd ? Tu entends papa ? Où sont Lara et Toni ? »

Harry est horrifié. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était là. Voir Ron essayait de communiquer avec la chair de sa chair – je l'avais dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas – le confronte à son futur statut de père. Il fronce les sourcils puis semble plus serein. Je parie un million de gallions qu'il relativise en se disant que seuls les enfants de Ron sont comme ça.

« Hé Ron ! Croise les doigts et garde espoir ! »

J'adore lui rappeler la devise de son équipe dans ce genre de moment. Je m'aime.

Finalement, le futur attrapeur des Kenmare (ou du moins je l'espère) et moi repartons. Ron est toujours agenouillé dans l'escalier et Clyd a commencé à faire l'alphabet en rotant. Vive la paternité.

« Seamus … » Tente lamentablement Harry.

Ne. Pas. Rire.

« Dis, tu crois que tous les enfants sont comme ça ? »

Tu as la tête transparente mon petit Potter !

« Les enfants n'écoutent que ce qu'ils veulent, pleurent, hurlent et adorent rendre dingues leur parents ou leur foutre la honte. »

Harry est vraiment pâle.

« Mais… »

Il relève les yeux vers moi, plein d'espoir.

« Ca ira. Presque tout le monde y arrive. Et puis, tu auras les conseils d'Hermione et de Molly… »

Hou, hou.. Je suis méchant.

« Oh-mon-Dieu… » Souffle-t-il.

Après avoir traumatisé Harry – bonne chance à Ron pour réparer mes dégâts – nous nous attaquons sérieusement à mon déménagement. En transplanant directement dans ma nouvelle chambre, nous évitons tout contact avec les autochtones – des cris nous parviennent parfois. Lorsqu'Ernie arrive à 11 h bien tassées à mon futur ex-appartement – avec des muffins à la myrtille et un latte sucré, yes ! – mes effets de première nécessité sont chez Ron et il nous reste que ce qui est à destination du grenier du futur père angoissé.

« Salut Mary Poppins. »

« Excusez-moi, mes cours ont terminé en retard… »

Harry scrute notre cher professeur puis demande d'un air dégagé – enfin il essaie.

« Alors tu aimes enseigner aux enfants ? »

Ernie grimace.

« Jamais j'en aurai. Je te jure, ce matin ils ont été… »

Il rougit. Oh Ernie ! Je t'aime ! Continue.

« Euh… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer être père… »

Trop tard !!

Je suis mesquin, hein ? Pour ma défense, je dirai que si il avait été attrapeur d'une équipe irlandaise, disons les Kenmare Kestrels, peut-être que j'aurai pu être plus rassurant. Enfin cela reste une hypothèse…

« Où sont les toilettes ? »

J'indique le lieu le plus important du monde à Harry.

«Va dans le couloir, c'est marqué sur la porte. »

Débordant de tact, je ne précise pas avec quoi c'est écrit. Dès que nous sommes seuls, Ernie m'inspecte de haut en bas.

« Seamus… Tu t'es encore fait percer ?! »

« Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire cela… »

« Tu as cinq boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille droite, tu en avais trois avant. »

Il me mate en cachette !

« Hé ! T'es un vrai maniaque dans ton genre. »

« Tu avais promis ! »

Il exagère. C'est moins pire qu'un tatouage, non ?

« Mais pourquoi tu te mutiles ? »

Je plisse le nez.

« Ne dévalorise pas ce que tu ne comprends pas. Ringard. »

Ernie me tire la langue et fait le tour de la pièce, probablement pour montrer qu'il boude.

Pour être sincère, je ne fais pas ça pour la mode, ni par goût. Mes raisons ne sont pas saines, enfin c'est que ce dirait Neville s'il les connaissait.

Pour l'anecdote, j'ai découvert ça après une beuverie. J'étais assez déprimé à cette époque. Bill Weasley organisait l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Percy. Durant ce fameux soir, Bill nous a emmenés chez un tatoueur. Nous étions tous très, très saouls… Et nous avons tous été très, très stupides. Néanmoins… Je préfère nettement mon « Fuck me I'm Irish » sur la hanche à celui de Neville : un beau « Bitch » sur la nuque. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ma connerie, je me suis senti bien. Mieux que depuis des mois.

Adolescent, j'avais promis à mon père de devenir punk – pour l'embêter. Et là, avec ce tatouage, je l'entendais me sermonner. Pour un peu, je l'aurai cru avec moi.

Parfois, quand j'ai dû mal à me souvenir de lui, que sa voix disparait de ma mémoire, je me fais un piercing ou un tatouage. Et dès que je ressors, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre me hurler dessus. C'est stupide, je sais. Pourtant.. J'aime cette sensation.

Harry revient. Nous discutons un peu du tournoi d'Europe. Flaquemare est en premier au classement – Dubois et Potter au pilori ! – et le survivant est très optimiste pour gagner la coupe. Ernie défend bravement les Portree Pride.

« Et puis Harry... C'est à cause de Dumbledore que tu as choisi de jouer pour les Flaquemare ? » Demande soudain Ernie.

Le survivant devient cramoisi.

« Ouais, en partie. Cela me plaisait aussi de connaitre quelqu'un dans l'équipe, Olivier a été mon capitaine pendant trois ans, il m'a fait découvrir le Quidditch… »

Quelle grosse chiffe molle celui-là. Plus niais tu meurs. J'ai envie de vomir.

« Harry, arrête ou je raconte à Alicia que tu envisages de devenir une femme. »

« Bon, on le finit ce déménagement ? » Coupe-t-il.

Il est pas content ! Il est pas content ! Bien fait. Je t'en foutrais des « Flaquemare a toutes les chances de gagner la Coupe d'Europe ». Il m'a vexé dans mon amour-propre de fan, il le sait pourtant que c'est dangereux.

Ensemble, nous transplanons avec mon lit, puis mon étagère, puis mon bureau… Bref, tout y passe. A midi, Neville débarque et m'offre des muffins avec un smothies groseille-framboise.

« Seamus, je rêve où nous avons tous ramener des muffins ? »

Il examine les trois paquets différents.

« T'inquiète, Nev', je vais _tous_ les manger ! »

Ernie roule des yeux et Harry soupire.

« J'avais rien demandé !»

« Je lui en apporte toujours, vous le saviez, non ?»

Harry regarde narquoisement l'auror.

« Comme j'arrivais en premier, j'ai trouvé ça logique des les ramener pour le petit déjeuner… Plutôt qu'à midi, quand cela ne sert plus à rien.»

Neville fait la moue. J'ai très envie de dire que peu importe l'heure, les muffins c'est toujours bon à prendre. Mais je vais encore me faire traiter de ventre-à-pattes.

« Mais Ernie ? » Accuse alors Neville.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

« Je suis passé devant alors.. »

Neville semble très vexé que les autres m'aient offerts des gâteaux avant lui. Puéril.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Parce que je suis un connard, un petit con. Non attends… Un nain gourmand ! »

Ils éclatent de rire. Personne ne résiste au charme irlandais, personne.

« Imbécile ! » Soupire Neville en secouant la tête.

Londubat a capitulé ! Il aurait pu le faire sans insulte, quel manque de classe.

Il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire : extorquer mon loyer à cette larve de Dick. Ils comprennent vite le plan. Ils débranchent la machine à laver pendant que je réveille l'amibe.

« Hé ! Dick ! »

Je tambourine à la porte pendant une bonne minute : je ne veux pas rentrer et le voir dans une situation qui me dégouterait d'avoir des yeux. Il entrebâille la porte et me jette un regard de taupe.

« Quoi ? »

Je lui souris innocemment.

« On prend le dernier truc et on y va. »

« Ah. Ok. »

Je me retourne et cris en direction de la cuisine.

« Les gars ? Ca va avec la machine à laver ? »

Je suis un géni. Il réagit au quart de tour.

« Hein ? Mais elle est à moi cette machine ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Je pousse un soupir.

« J'ai la facture… C'est la mienne. »

Je pars et il court derrière moi.

« Mais… Mais… C'est du vol ! »

« Et mon loyer, c'était pas du vol ? »

Il vire au magenta.

« Alors c'est pour ça ? »

Non. En fait c'est pour t'obliger à vivre dans des fringues sales, crétin.

« Ouaip ! »

Harry et Ernie arrivent et posent la machine en plein milieu du couloir. De l'eau saumâtre s'écoule du tuyau et imbibe la moquette.

« Je te préviens, Finnigan, si tu pars avec cette machine, attends-toi à un bon gros procès. »

Et là, je sors ma quinte flush.

« Un certain monsieur va adorer de savoir que son fils a un colocataire et lui a menti sur son présumé travail. Tu peux être sûr qu'il va t'aider. »

Il passe du rouge au blanc.

« Je… Tu... »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Mon argent. Tout de suite. Et en liquide. »

Mater des reportages animaliers permet d'apprendre plein d'astuces sur l'intimidation chez les primates.

« Je l'ai pas cet argent. On fait comment ?»

« C'est pas compliqué : j'emmène la machine.»

Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je… D'accord… J'arrive. »

Il va mollement vers sa chambre et revient après quelques secondes seulement. Il a dû craindre que nous partions avec notre otage. Il me tend les billets dans une vieille enveloppe. J'ai toujours su qu'il en planqué quelque part. Je range tout cela dans ma poche de blouson.

« Bon… j'y vais. »

Neville a réuni les muffins dans un sachet. J'allais les oublier. J'adore mon meilleur ami.

«Vous ne remettez pas la machine ? » Demande Dick horrifié.

Harry éclate de rire, suivi par les autres et moi.

« C'est la tienne. Nous n'avons aucune raison d'y toucher. »

La voix d'Ernie est glaciale et jette un froid dans le couloir. Il vaut mieux partir, cela sent les complications. L'ancien poufsouffle serait bien capable de le dérouiller.

« A un de ces jours, Dick… »

Arrivant à l'entrée, j'ouvre le petit placard où je rangeais mes vestes. Je fais semblant de vérifier si j'ai oublié quelque chose. Discrètement je fais sauter le disjoncteur. Il ne comprendra jamais d'où vient le problème. Cet imbécile va devoir attendre le retour de la femme de ménage pour avoir de l'électricité.

Une fois dehors, mes amis s'autorisent à exploser de rire.

« Tu es une sale teigne, Finnigan. Un vrai farfadet !» Me fais Neville.

Je rougis malgré moi. Ernie en profite pour me décoiffer.

« Hé ! Pour la carotte, le lapin est la parfaite incarnation du Mal. » (6)

Neville glousse.

« Seam', peu importe le point de vue, tu resteras une teigne à mes yeux. »

Je fais semblant de bouder deux secondes – ça ne marche pas du tout - puis je présente une idée pour réconcilier tout le monde.

« Je vous invite au resto. J'ai un mois de loyer à claquer. »

La proposition est acceptée à l'unanimité. Nous transplanons à Royal Hospital Road, il y a là-bas un restaurant 3 étoiles à se taper le cul parterre. Le Gordon Ramsay (7) est un peu renfoncé. L'intérieur est d'un blanc immaculé.

Le menu prestige a pratiquement de raison de nos foies tandis que le vin nous achève. Le turbot, le foie gras et tout le reste étaient bons, mais bons… Moins fringants qu'à l'arrivée, nous nous séparons dans la rue. Weasley me lance un retentissant « A ce soir ! ».

Et je réalise… Ca y est. Je vis chez Ron et Hermione. J'angoisse un peu…

Pour faire bonne impression et les remercier, je fais quelques courses.

Chocolats, bièreaubeurres, gâteaux… On peut acheter de superbes corbeilles de victuailles au Chemin de Traverse. Ron et les gosses seront heu-reux. Pour la folle, j'opte pour un livre sur l'alimentation des chats. Si elle pouvait se défouler sur Pattenrond plutôt que sur les êtres humains…

☺ + ☻

4) Aie ! Et en dessous Lucharba dit que Neville est un clown/bouffon d'anglais XD

5) http / f r . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v P r M 0 E 9 p a g 8 E

6) Citation de Robert Sheckley

7) Il existe mais je n'y suis jamais allée… La bouteille de vin a minimum 38€… Aïe…

☺ + ☻

_J'espère que cela vous a plu…_

**Blue Cinnamon**

Les RàR pour les reviews anonyms seront sur mon journal (cf voir mon profile sur ffnet pour avoir l'adresse).

Voilà ! La MàJ ne devait pas être avant dimanche mais Owlie et moi sommes déprimées alors je lui offre un peu avant et j'espère avoir plein de reviews pour mieux finir ma semaine merdique (enfoiré de Roi des Démons).

Merci d'avoir lu mon petit bébé La suite ne sera pas aussi noir, ne vous inquiètez pas. Et pour Dean... Il va arriver, promis !

La suite sera donc jeudi prochain !!!


	3. Le revoir

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

Inspiration: la chanson "We used to be friends" du groupe The Dandy Warhols

Warning : fic classée M pour le vocabulaire et la violence de certains passages, pas de lemon sauf supplications d'Owlie vu que c'est pour elle (et je pense pas qu'elle en voudra, enfin je crois)

☺ + ☻

☺**We used to be friends**☻

Toujours dédicacé à Owlie Wood !

Je tiens néanmoins à remercier Cybele Adam, Picadilly, Shenzie, Bulle de savon et Alouette pour leur review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Merci également à iliria et mai26 pour avoir mis cette fic en favorite.

☺ + ☻

Clyd semble subjugué par mon piercing. Mon nombril est devenu le centre de son monde.

« Et ça fait mal ? »

« Pour la quinzième fois, non. Ca pique sur le coup mais ça va. »

« Je peux le toucher ? »

Pourquoi un enfant ne se tait jamais ?

« Non. »

« Je pourrais en avoir un à Noël ? »

Après avoir expliqué que le Père Noël ne faisait pas ce genre de cadeaux parce qu'il était un vieux monsieur réactionnaire, je termine mon sandwich. Ca fait deux jours que je suis ici…. Au bout de cinq minutes, je cherchais _déjà_ un logement.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été mal accueilli, loin de là. Mais leur mode de vie n'est vraiment pas le mien. J'en ai marre d'avoir des gosses dans mes pattes, Hermione qui contrôle mes allées et venues… Je plains Ron. Comment peut-on aimer vivre ainsi ? Il n'a jamais une minute pour lui. Autant d'abnégation force admiration et pitié, surtout pitié.

« Seamus ! Pourquoi manges-tu un sandwich ? J'ai fait du boulgour avec du tofu. »

Elle a de la _chance_ que les enfants soient là. Dans ces cas-là, vaut mieux mentir.

« Je ne digère pas le tofu. »

Lara me fixe.

« Ca veut dire quoi que tu digères pas ? »

Je souris.

« Ca veut dire que j'ai mal au ventre et je fais caca tout liquide. »

A l'unisson, les gosses font « Baaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! » tandis que leur mère me fusille du regard. Aucun humour cette femme.

« Moi aussi, ça me fait mal au ventre. » Dit soudainement Toni.

Oups…

« Moi aussi ! » Crie Lara.

« Moi pareil ! » Ajoute Clyd.

C'est pile à cet instant que Ron apparait dans la cuisine.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Il embrasse sa femme.

« On mange quoi ? »

Son visage s'allonge à l'annonce du festin.

« Euh… Je me sens un peu barbouillé, je vais me faire un sandwich… »

« Tu ne vas pas d'y mettre aussi, _Ronald_ ! » Rétorque la cuisinière de Satan.

Ignorant l'énervement grandissant d'Hermione, Lara se met à taper du pied et brailler.

« Maman, je veux pas manger du tofu ! Je veux pas faire caca liquide !! »

Son droit d'aînesse rallie immédiatement les plus petits à sa cause. Clyd se met à pleurer et Toni prend à partie son père. Ca sent le sapin pour la diététicienne.

Bon… Je crois que je vais m'éclipser discrètement avant d'être trop impliqué. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais chez Neville ce soir… Et je tiens à rester vivant.

En débarquant chez l'auror, je remarque que le salon est propre et rangé. Ce n'est pas normal : même le cochon d'Inde sent bon.

« Ok. Londubat, c'est quoi le drame ? » J'attaque.

Cet idiot reste bouche bée.

« Mais.. Euh… Rien. »

Il s'assoit sur le canapé – il a une housse, j'aurais jamais cru voir ça - et tape nerveusement du pied. Je m'installe à côté.

« Nev', tu as fait le ménage et je ne vois pas d'apéro en route. »

Il soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Je… »

Il hésite, gigote puis lâche le morceau.

« Je veux perdre du poids. »

Neville se redresse et me dévisage.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

J'avoue que je suis sur le cul. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

« Euh.. Oui… Oui, si tu veux. »

Neville respire, soulagé.

« Mais je comprends pas très bien en quoi je peux t'assister. »

Il rougit et contemple ses pieds.

« Bah, tu me connais. Je n'ai pas de volonté. Je veux que tu me forces, que tu me coaches, tu vois ? »

Il a pas tort. Il a rarement mené ses projets jusqu'au bout. Mis à part ses études – et encore il avait déjà les bases en arrivant - je ne vois rien.

« Ouais… On va faire… »

Merde, pourquoi j'ai accepté…

« Du sport. »

Je déteste le sport – à part le Quidditch qui d'ailleurs n'est pas un sport mais une religion nécessitant des cérémonies fort divertissantes.

« Merci. »

Neville a l'air _tellement_ apaisé. Je l'observe attentivement.

« Hé ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu vas souffrir comme tu as jamais souffert, Londubat. »

Il rit nerveusement et acquiesce. Je crois que je vais m'inspirer de mon prof de harpe : je le surnommais « _El Dictator_ ».

« Et c'est pour les beaux yeux de quelle demoiselle ? »

Il s'étouffe brusquement. Prends-moi pour un bleu, tiens !

« Je.. Mais… Je.. Non mais… Je… » Il bégaie.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il baisse la tête et souffle misérablement :

« Demelza Robins... »

Ca va : elle sait voler et c'est une poursuiveuse potable. Le reste de la soirée, nous mettons en place le plan d'attaque.

A mon retour à mon très cher foyer, je fais un crochet par la cuisine. A cette heure-ci, j'avale un casse-croûte au bar.

Le frigo est vide.

Et pas vide comme dans vide mais plein de trucs infâmes. Nan. C'est vide. Le néant.

Pris d'un doute j'ouvre tous les placards.

Rien.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Dépité, je vais me coucher. On verra bien demain.

☺ + ☻

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ronald Bilius Weasley a, pour la première fois depuis son mariage, gagné une bataille à plat de couture. D'accord, il a été soutenu par sa progéniture mais les faits sont là : la nourriture servie est désormais MANGEABLE. Les droits de l'Homme sont _quasiment_ appliqués dans cette maison. Je frissonne en pensant à ces pauvres martyrs et leurs pyjamas des Canons.

Le couple est allé faire les courses ce matin. Je lis la Gazette. Une maison est à vendre au Pré-au-Lard. Les sorciers ne vivent pas en appartement et vivre chez les moldus est parfois trop contraignant. Je vais devoir m'acheter une petite _maison_. Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Je sais que je dois le faire, mais avoir une maison… Je me sens mal à l'aise. Maison était la définition de chez _moi_. Ca fait neuf ans et… C'est dur d'effacer le passé et de reconstruire derrière. Il faudrait que je saute le pas. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire.

« Seamus ? Tu nous aides à ranger les courses ? »

Je quitte ma chaise. J'ai hâte d'aller chez Ide. J'ai vraiment besoin de jouer.

☺ + ☻

Après un mois de recherche, je me suis décidé pour une maisonnette en Irlande, plus précisément sur une île : Oilean-Bheil-Inse dans l'anneau de Kerry.

Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment un fan…. Kenmare est _également_ sur l'anneau.

Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. La région est magnifique et vivre au pays natal me plait. De plus, cela me donne un formidable terrain de tortures pour Neville. Voilà deux mois qu'il m'a demandé de l'aider à devenir séduisant/mince/intéressant/musclé/sobre. Entre les longues balades en vélo, le canoë, le jogging, le pauvre petit déguste et commence à haïr sérieusement Cill Airne (8). L'idée qu'il souffre plus que moi me permet de tenir. Et puis dernièrement, je me suis découvert une nouvelle motivation. Il fallait que je sois parfait pour ce soir car je pends ma crémaillère. Je pourrais être enthousiaste. Je pourrais…. Mais Dean va être là.

Aux prémices de la guerre, il a émigré avec ses parents au Canada. Les autorités sorcières ont modifié leur nationalité aux yeux des moldus. Dean est devenu un étudiant dans l'université d'art de Toronto (9) et Mr Thomas a retrouvé un travail de bureau. Lorsque nous avons vraiment gagné – je veux dire quand même les mangemorts ont été neutralisés – les Thomas ne sont pas rentrés. Dean a abandonné son pays dans des temps difficiles. Les gens n'auraient pas aimé le voir se balader Chemin de Traverse, tout fringant.

La guerre est finie depuis sept ans. Il y a deux semaines, il m'a envoyé une lettre.

Il a décidé de revenir. Il a accepté un poste dans une grosse boîte de pub londonienne. Et moi, dans ma logique de mec pathétique, j'ai décidé de faire une soirée pour _fêter mon emménagement_. C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai trouvé pour le voir dès le lendemain de son arrivée.

_On peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses ! Je pends ma crémaillère le 5 novembre. Tu pourras revoir tout le monde._

Mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? Je suis **pathétique**. Je me renie mes principes pour le revoir. Je me compromets. Mes belles résolutions et tout mon travail pour ne pas faire tout un cas de ma _maison_.

Le pire, c'est qu'Ernie me trouve en progrès. Je deviens plus sociable et je commence à avoir une vision d'avenir, parait-il.

Je ne peux pas vivre dans ses conditions. Bientôt, il m'achètera un chien. Sans rire. Je dois lui montrer que je suis toujours le bon vieux moi. Le Seamus qui ne fait de papouilles à **personne** et qui **déteste** qu'on vienne chez lui.

Et je suis actuellement en train de me fourvoyer en accrochant des lampions….Quoi ?? Tant qu'à faire, autant que ma fête soit la meilleure jamais organisée. J'ai l'esprit de compétition, ce n'est pas ma faute. Mes amis pourront enfin reconnaitre la suprématie de l'Irlande en termes d'activités comprenant une bonne cuite et de la musique.

Et si Dean est déçu ? Nous n'avons communiqué que par lettres. Et j'ai changé…

Je ne dois pas stresser pour ça. Je suis un mec. Ca, ce sont des pensées de filles.

Tiens, ça sonne. Ca doit être le buffet. J'exagère _peut-être_ sur ce coup-là. Je ne me suis pas compromis totalement : c'est un assortiment de muffins sucrés et salés. Des muffins classes, mais des muffins quand même.

« Bonjour Mr Finnigan. »

Un drôle de type est sur le pas de ma porte. Roux, dents de lapin, robe de sorcier caca d'oie, mèche grasse qui camoufle la calvitie. Ma rencontre avec Dean me stresse moins tout à coup. Même si je suis différent, je suis attirant : on me drague. Bon, ce sont des clients ivres… Je devrais acheter plus d'alcool.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Edward O'Malley, enchanté de vous connaître Mr Finnigan. »

Il me sert la main – c'est moite.

« Je travaille pour les Kenmare Kestrels. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais rien n'en sort.

« Je viens vous parler du match du 23 Décembre, la finale avec Flaquemare, Mr Finnigan.»

« Gneu ? »

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dire un putain de mot ???

« Puis-je entrer, Mr Finnigan ? »

Devant mon absence de réaction, mon étrange invité me bouscule et pénètre dans la maison. Il pose sa mallette en peau de crocodile qui avait dû être jaune canari dans une autre vie.

« Vous avez été choisi pour être le premier harpiste pour le grand match, Mr Finnigan. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je… Oh-mon-Dieu !

« Mais… Mais… C'est O'Sullivan.. »

L'affreux bonhomme plisse le nez.

« Et bien maintenant c'est vous, Mr Finnigan. »

On se fixe du regard.

« Non. »

Pour la première fois, il perd un peu de son assurance.

« Vous ne voulez pas, Mr Finnigan ? » Me demande-t-il, incrédule.

Il m'énerve à dire mon nom à chaque phrase. Je secoue la tête.

« Non. »

Il pousse un bruyant soupir.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de détails, Mr Finnigan. »

Il me dévisage gravement.

« Voyez-vous, Mr Finnigan, votre mère nous a écrit des lettres avant chaque match des Kenmare Kestrels. Elle voulait que vous soyez premier harpiste. Pour tout vous dire, même votre père nous en a envoyé – bien qu'il soit moldu.»

Ma gorge est sèche.

« Vos parents auraient voulu que vous acceptiez, Mr Finnigan. »

Je commence à avoir la nausée.

« Vous ne connaissiez pas mes parents, je ne vous permets pas de dire cela. »

Il me fait un sourire pédant.

« Nous avons encore leurs lettres, Mr Finnigan, je vous assure que j'ai raison. »

Ils ne me l'avaient jamais dit. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir ce rôle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?

« Pourrai-je avoir ces lettres ? »

C'est stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. C'est juste que je n'aie plus rien d'eux. Plus de photos, plus de cartes d'anniversaire…

« Elles appartiennent au club. Je suis désolé, Mr Finnigan. »

Son sourire s'étire.

« Mr Finnigan.. Un arrangement peut se trouver : le club peut faire des concessions à son premier harpiste. »

Salaud.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi ? »

« Vous avez un bon profil pour ce poste, Mr Finnigan. Vous êtes un fan de longue date, vous jouez de la harpe depuis plus de 20 ans, et surtout vous avez intégré les Adhair Kenmare Kestrels (9.5) à 13 ans. Vous avez également un bon contact avec les autres»

Il énonce cela d'une voix molle. C'est peut-être des compliments, mais dit comme ça, c'est me déprime.

« … De plus, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, Mr Finnigan, mais O'Sullivan a perdu sa main droite la semaine dernière en essayant de bricoler des bavboules. »

« Nooooooooooooon ?!!! »

O'Malley remet sa mèche graisseuse en place. Yooooooorkk !

« J'ai toujours cru qu'un musicien faisait attention à ses mains, Mr Finnigan. Pourtant, cet imbécile a essayé de rajouter un feu d'artifice qui se déclencherait en cas de victoire. Il a posé son invention _à côté_ du cochonnet. La bavboule et sa main ont explosé.»

« C'est horrible comme accident.»

« Oui… Si près de la finale… Alors que décidez-vous, Mr Finnigan ?»

Je réalise l'horreur de la situation. Le pauvre homme a perdu sa main juste avant le match du siècle, le match que tous les fans des Kenmare Kestrels attendent depuis leur naissance. Tous les harpistes ne pensent qu'à jouer à la finale de la Coupe d'Europe.

« A sa place, je me suiciderai. »

« Il en est à sa quatrième tentative : il a dû mal à lancer un sortilège de la main gauche. Votre décision, Mr Finnigan.»

Je reste silencieux.

« Mr Finnigan, je vous laisse trois jours pour réfléchir. Ne perdez pas cette chance. »

Je n'ose pas lui dire que personne ne sait que je joue. Le jour du match, tous mes amis y seront. C'est le grand match d'Harry et puis c'est la finale. Je ne sais pas trop comment leur dire. J'en ai envie mais ça me fait peur.

« Je vous laisse mes coordonnées, Mr Finnigan.»

Il me sert la main – elle est toujours moite.

« En revoir, Mr Finnigan. Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision. »

Il prend son affreuse attachée-caisse et disparait aussi vite qu'il est venu. Mon salon, avec ses lampions, son buffet, ses bougies, me donnent envie de tout casser. Mes mains tremblent. L'histoire du manchot a détourné un instant mon attention. Dois-je le faire ? J'aimerais… Pourtant, des choses m'en empêchent. Mes amis, les responsabilités… Et surtout, surtout, mes parents ont l'air d'avoir voulu ca. Si je le fais, ils ne seront pas là pour le voir. Il n'y aura personne dans les tribunes pour m'écouter moi. Je ne veux pas que leur absence me revienne à la figure tout le match.

Je vais refuser.

C'est un grand honneur mais je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. A quoi bon le faire ?

Je ne veux pas penser à tout cela. Ce soir, c'est la fête. Je vais me déchirer et demain tout sera oublié.

De quelques coups de baguette, je termine d'arranger la maison. Je métamorphose des couverts pour faire des chaises de jardin – je n'oublie pas mes amis fumeurs. On sonne. C'est _vraiment_ le buffet cette fois.

Voilà, je suis prêt à accueillir une bonne centaine de personnes chez moi. J'espère que les gobelins ne feront pas trop de tapage. Et Ernie qui ne me croit jamais quand je lui dis que j'ai des potes gobelins, elfes, lutins… J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand ils arriveront. En plus, ils sont du genre à faire de super cadeaux. Pas comme ceux de Ron et Hermione – franchement offrir un miroir sur pied à un mec, ça craint. J'attaque un muffin basilic-tomate – quand je stresse je bouffe. Il faut que je me change. Je dois être génial. Je prends une douche. Je ne sais pas quoi porter. Merde, Seamus ! Réfléchis. « _L__'Anglais pense assis, __le__ Français debout, __l__'Américain __en__ marchant, __l__'Irlandais __à__ retardement_ ». Celui qui a inventé ce proverbe irlandais n'a que trop raison.

Je me décide pour un vieux jeans délavé – autant être à l'aise – avec un T-shirt près du corps. J'arbore donc un vêtement rouge cerise avec des petits anges et des squelettes qui portent des parchemins sur lesquels est inscrit le slogan « Vieillir tue, Restez jeune ». Il y a plein de jolies arabesques autour. C'est le truc typique à la mode anglaise. Je ne suis pas serveur dans un des bars les plus branchés du monde pour rien. Tout ce sport avec Neville m'a bien réussi… Finalement, je m'en sers de ce miroir.

Mes premiers invités arrivent. J'aimerai que Dean vienne tôt mais il faut qu'il y ait plein de monde quand même – ça fait mieux.

☺ + ☻

Je lance not if you were the last dandy on the Earth. (10) La fête bat son plein. Je virevolte entre mes invités.

« And you look so cool… » Je fredonne.

Ide se jette sur moi.

« Tu ne devineras jamais. »

« Tu sors avec Rodan ? » Je plaisante.

Elle pousse un cri et me frappe l'épaule.

« Non mais t'es malade ? »

Pour toute réponse je me bondis en hurlant « Take my money ! Take my time ! Take my sister ! I don't mind ! » . Ouais, j'ai déjà pas mal bu… Dean n'est toujours pas arrivé alors je sociabilise avec les autres, ce qui implique alcool et comportement stupide.

« Seam' ! Arrête de faire le zouave. C'est important. »

Je soupire.

« Quoi ? »

Elle me sourit et se penche vers moi.

« Ils cherchent un nouveau premier harpiste. »

Oh non.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle me secoue.

« Non mais tu es déjà ivre mort ?! Tu ne réalises pas ? »

Je me dégage de son emprise.

« Tu penses être prise, Ide ? »

Elle me dévisage.

« Mais non !.. Enfin Seamus, ils vont te demander à toi ! »

Pitié.

« Nan, je pense pas. Je n'ai pas les qualités pour… »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu es _fait_ pour ça ! »

Il faut que je mette fin à cette conversation au plus vite.

« Tu en as parlé à Liam ? »

Ide sautille.

« Non. Je voulais te le dire d'abord.»

Ma petite, si tu savais comme c'est loupé.

« Et tu attends quoi ? Il a toujours rêvé d'être premier harpiste. Il va vouloir postuler. »

Elle disparait au milieu de la foule. Je monte le son et les basses font vibrer ma maison. Je lance une nouvelle chanson. Je dois penser à autre chose. Je vide une ou deux verres et me mêle parmi les danseurs. La voix d'Emily Haines résonne dans ma tête. Ne pas penser.

« _And all we get is… __Dead disco…_ »

Je retrouve Neville qui essaie vainement de draguer Demelza Robins sur un coin de mon canapé. Ernie ricane à côté avec Harry et Ron. Je rejoins ces derniers en souriant.

« Bordel, Seamus ?? C'est quoi _ça_ ? »

Mon sourire s'efface de mon visage.

« Hein ? »

Ernie sautille en désignant mes pieds. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

« Tu n'aimes pas mes nouvelles bottes ? »

Il secoue la tête. Il m'a l'air bien entamé.

« Elles sont _tellement_ homosexuelles ! »

Je rougis.

« Mais pas du tout ! »

Harry et Ron confirment aussitôt… Mais du point de vue d'Ernie :

« Je crois que c'est le motif qui fait ça. » Dit aussitôt l'attrapeur - bientôt décédé - des Flaquemare.

« Nan, tout est dans la couleur. » Le coupe Ron, déjà décédé vu qu'il est fan des Canons.

Je vais péter un câble. Ernie tape du pied.

« Erreur : c'est la forme. »

« Mes bottes ne sont pas homosexuelles !! » Je hurle.

Demelza, attirée par nos cris s'approche de nous. Elle regarde attentivement mes chaussures.

« S'il y avait une encyclopédie de la culture gay, elles seraient en couverture. » Lâche-t-elle enfin.

Les autres l'applaudissent. Mais de quoi elle se mêle ? Sérieux, ce n'est pas parce que Neville veux se la taper que je dois permettre ce genre de trivialité.

« Vous êtes des nazes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont originales qu'elles sont forcément gays. »

Neville soupire.

« Ouais mais quand même : des strass… »

Combien de fois je vais devoir leur répéter je ne suis pas gay ?

« Oh, Seamus, ne fais pas la tête. » Me fait Harry. « Ce n'est pas un drame. »

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

« Ouais, t'es bi ! » Ricane Neville.

« C'est pas vrai !... Je vous laisse, je dois voir d'autres gens. »

Je pars en vitesse. Ernie m'appelle en hurlant « Fais pas la gueule ! ». Je ne boude pas… Enfin pas trop. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. Mes battements de cœur sont tellement forts que j'en ai mal. Ca doit être le mélange vodka-Redbull. Je pivote doucement.

Il est différent.

Il porte un costard mais pas de cravate, il a les cheveux coupés ras. Merde il est trop…

« Salut. »

Il a la classe totale. Dis un truc spirituel. Allez Seamus.

«Tu es rentré comment ? » Je bredouille bêtement.

Pourquoi j'ai bu autant ? Pourquoi ?

« C'était ouvert. N'importe qui peut s'incruster à ta fête. »

J'ai rien à dire.

« Tu veux un verre ? »

Il sourit.

« De l'hydromel, ça serait parfait. »

Je tangue dangereusement vers le bar. Vaughn fait le service : il s'est proposé quand je l'ai invité car c'est le meilleur moyen d'accrocher les filles. Foutu obsédé sexuel.

« Deux verres d'hydromel. »

Je vide le mien d'un trait. J'ai besoin de courage. Dean me dévisage. Je dois avoir l'air d'un foutu adolescent avec ma coiffure de fashen victim. J'ai honte. Sur le coup, je pensais que mon choix vestimentaire était bon mais là… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'examine de la tête aux pieds, en _particulier_ mes pieds.

« J'aime beaucoup ta maison. »

C'est bien de dire ça en fixant mes bottes, ça fait très sincère.

«Merci. »

« On va dehors pour parler ? »

Je n'arrive pas à répondre mais je le suis. Mon jardin est un sacré foutoir. Je shoote dans un gnome. Il s'écrase à un mètre de mon pommier. Je deviens bon à ce jeu – même bourré.

« Alors comment ça va ? »

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

« Bien… La vue est chouette non ? »

Le ciel se reflète dans le lac et la lune n'est qu'un fin croissant. Il me sourit. Merde, je sens plus mes genoux.

« Ton retour au pays se passe bien ? »

« Oui, assez. »

Il y a un silence.

« Tu veux un verre ? »

Il me montre le sien, encore plein.

« Non, ça va. »

J'ai rien à dire…

« Tu habites où ? »

« A Londres. »

**Il ne m'aide pas là.**

« Je vais me chercher un Blue Moon »

Un peu d'aide d'un compatriote ne serait pas de trop.(11) Je sirote lentement mon verre. Je vais encore pisser bleu demain. Mais bon, on s'y fait… Dean semble fasciné par mon cocktail.

« Il y a quoi dedans ? »

« Gin, curaçao, liqueur d'orange, ananas, eau gazeuse.»

« Je peux goûter ? »

Je lui tends mon verre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de constater qu'il boit là où je bois. Il pourrait tourner le verre, mais non il pose ses lèvres là où il y avait les miennes… Pourquoi je pense à de telles conneries ? J'ai trop bu, définitivement trop bu.

« C'est bon mais très sucré… Tu as découvert ça au Cumha ? »

« Oui… Je connais un peu plus de 300 cocktails. »

Il me lance un regarde malicieux.

« Serveur, c'est pas vraiment un métier facile, non ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Définitivement pas ! »

Le malaise initial commence à s'estomper et, l'alcool aidant, nous discutons plus librement.

☺ + ☻

« .. Et tu joues encore de la harpe ? »

Mon visage vire soudain au rouge vif. Après avoir parlé de ses études et de nos boulots respectifs pendant plus de deux heures, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

« Je... Tu ? Euh… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que… »

Il ricane.

« Je t'ai vu sortir de la salle de bain une fois, à Poudlard. »

Je me sens tout stupide.

« Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non… »

Je soupire de soulagement.

« Je vois pas ce qui te dérange à ce qu'on sache que tu joues de la harpe… »

Mais euhhhh.

« Rien. J'ai pas envie d'en parler avec les autres, c'est tout. »

Il le savait. Ca me tue. C'est vraiment cool de sa part d'avoir gardé le secret. On continue de discuter et la complicité est définitivement revenue.

« Tu veux visiter la maison ? »

Il glousse.

« J'adorerais, ouais… »

Il est saoul… Après avoir fait la cuisine – où Ginny vomit ses tripes dans mon évier – la salle de bain, nous montons à l'étage.

« Normalement, personne ne peut monter mais bon… Les autres y sont venus au déménagement alors ils connaissent. »

Ouais enfin sauf Colin, Michael, Angelina, Vaughn, Ide, les gobelins, etc.

« Et là c'est ma chambre. »

Dean entre et fait le tour. Moi, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je m'étale sur mon lit.

« Seamus… »

Je relève la tête difficilement. Il regarde ses pieds.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il se redresse et me fixe.

« Je suis allé sur la tombe de tes parents. »

Mon cerveau doit mal fonctionné. J'ai trop bu, c'est ça.

« Ernie et Neville m'avaient dit que tu n'avais toujours pas accepté leur mort. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_ en arrivant. »

L'alcool m'échauffe. Je réagis aussitôt.

« Tu te fous de moi ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années et tu viens me parler de trucs qui ne te concernent pas ? Et tu m'espionnes ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracte.

«Je ne t'espionne pas ! »

« Ouais, enfin tu parles dans mon dos à mes amis ! »

« C'était pour avoir quelques nouvelles. Seamus, arrête ce jeu. Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Je me mets debout, tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu… Tu ne me connais pas. Tu es parti, Dean. Et j'ai changé.»

Il s'approche de moi. J'ai tellement envie de le frapper.

« C'est faux. Tu es toujours le même. Tu es resté bloqué à l'adolescence. »

Mon poing est parti tout seul.

« Ta gueule. »

Il recule un peu, la main sur la joue.

« Seamus… Tu n'es jamais allé sur la tombe de tes parents. »

Pourquoi il vient me prendre la tête avec tout ça ?

« J'y suis allé. »

Il a l'air furieux.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas effacé tous ces graffitis sur leurs pierres ? Les mangemorts ont mis de très gentils mots sur celle de ta mère. »

Un poids me tombe dans l'estomac.

« Non… »

« Oh, tu peux aller voir. Ils y sont toujours. »

Je me jette sur lui.

« Tu ne les as pas retiré ?! Espèce de..»

Je suis trop saoul ou trop furieux. Il prend le dessus et me bloque contre un mur.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. » Me souffle-t-il.

« Lâche-moi Dean. »

Il déglutit.

« Où sont passées toutes les choses que tu voulais faire ? Où sont tous tes rêves ?»

J'éclate de rire.

« Ils ont brûlé. Ils sont partis en fumée. »

Il contemple tristement. Je soupire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, Dean. Tu as choisi de partir. Moi je suis resté. Je me suis battu et je m'en suis pris plein la gueule. Alors fous-moi la paix. Ta morale, je m'en tape. Ton avis, plus encore. Quant à mes parents, ils sont morts alors peu importe ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils sont morts et c'est ma faute. »

Ma gorge se serre.

«Laisse-moi vivre comme je peux. »

L'étau qui me presse contre le mur se desserre. Il a l'air désarmé. Connard.

« Seamus… Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

« Ils voulaient se venger de moi. Je n'étais même pas à la maison pour les défendre. C'est ma faute. »

Il ne me maintient plus vraiment.

« C'était la guerre. »

« Ouais. C'était la _guerre_. Tu ne l'as pas vécu. Alors retourne dans ton petit monde édulcoré. J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. »

« Je veux juste d'aider. » Il murmure.

Je secoue la tête.

« Il y a neuf ans, cela aurait pu marcher. Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard, Dean. »

« Seamus… »

Je le repousse.

« Tu es allé trop loin. »

« Je ne voulais pas être blessant, c'est juste que.. Voir leur tombe dans cet état.. »

Mes yeux me brûlent.

« Je m'en occuperais… Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Ma voix est méconnaissable.

« Si tu veux.. »

Je l'interrompe immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'accompagne. Hors de question.

« Non ça ira. »

Je n'y suis pas allé depuis l'enterrement.

« Dis aux autres que je cuve. »

Je m'avance vers mon lit.

« Quoi ? »

J'essaie d'éclaircir ma voix.

« Dis aux autres que je suis allé me coucher. »

Je me déshabille tant bien que mal. Mes mains tremblent. Il s'approche de moi. Sa proximité me dérange. Je n'aime pas que l'on me voit comme ça.

« Je vais rester avec toi. »

« Non… Je dois dormir : j'ai des choses à faire demain. »

Je vais laver la tombe de mes parents. Ca va être un super dimanche.

« D'accord. » Me murmure-t-il.

J'aimerais qu'il parte. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux. Pourquoi ne part-il pas ?

« Bonne nuit. » Je souffle.

Il sursaute.

« Oui… »

Il retire enfin sa main. Je m'éloigne et me laisse tomber sur le sommier. Mes paupières se ferment. Heureusement que j'ai beaucoup bu : je sens que je vais m'endormir vite. Après un silence, Dean se met enfin en mouvement. Je l'entends faire quelques pas. Il rabat l'autre côté de la couette sur moi.

« A un de ces quatre, Seamus… »

Il quitte ma chambre et je me laisse sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

☺ + ☻

8) En anglais c'est Killarney. Il y a là-bas un grand parc où beaucoup d'activités ont lieu. J'adore ce village !! J'ai fait une balade dans le parc et tout. Trop beau. Il y a beaucoup de touristes (surtout des randonneurs à pied ou à vélo). Le château dans le parc est un peu pourri (il est quasiment vide) mais je conseille à tout le monde le tour en bateau. Sinon on appelle anneau de Kerry une grande route qui forme une boucle autour de plusieurs lacs. C'est un circuit touristique. Si j'avais su à l'époque je serai allée à Kenmare TTTT… Tout ça pour dire que Seamus emmène Neville là-bas pour faire du sport en plein air et que ce dernier en a plus que marre XD. Pour l'île, le nom anglais est Valentia.

9) Elle existe … C'était la note en bas de page totalement inutile XD

9.5) Adhair Kenmare Kestrels : j'ai inventé un nom pour le groupe de harpistes qui accompagne les joueurs de quidditch. Kenmare Kestrels est bien entendu le nom de l' équipe (pour celles qui ont oublié !) et Adhair signifie « adorer, idolâtrer, vouer un culte à, vénérer »… Pas besoin d'être plus claire XD

10) Clin d'œil pour les fans de musique. The Dandy Warhols ont fait la chanson « Not if you were the last junkie on earth » qui fait référence au Velvet mais surtout aux mecs de The Brian Jonestown Massacre (BJM). Le BJM était le groupe « concurrent » des Dandy et ils ont riposté avec « Not if you were the last dandy on earth ». Regardez Dig pour mieux comprendre … Perso' je préfère la chanson du BJM, celle des Dandy est vraiment trop pop-fashen.

(11) En effet, ce cocktail a été créé par un irlandais du nom de Johnny Johnston, vainqueur du championnat du monde IBA (International Bar Association) 1982 dans la catégorie « long drink ». C'est qu'il s'y connait Seamus en alcool Il est pas serveur pour rien !

☺ + ☻

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._

**Blue Cinnamon**

Hé hé ! J'ai fait mon post en temps et en heure !!! Si c'est pas beeau ça ?! Sinon j'ai enfin répondu aux reviews anonymes sur mon LJ (cf. adresse sur mon profil). Je demande aussi votre aide - toujours sur mon blog - pour trouver un résumé à cette mini-fic. Je n'y arrive pas et ça m'énerve. Alors si vous avez des idées, ce serait sympa de me le faire savoir car je change d'avis tous les jours et ça m'énerve. Voilà !! A vendredi prochain car jeudi je suis en examens donc soit c'est chapitre baclé le jeudi (ooooh) soit c'est un super chapitre le vendredi (aaaaaaaaaah). Je suis pour le vendredi bien sûr ! Vu que j'ai posté le chapitre 2 en avance, je crois que c'est juste retour des choses. Donc s'il n'y arien jeudi, pas d'inquiétudes, ok ?!

_See you soon !_

(Pour la petite obole, faut cliquer en bas à gauche)


	4. Chapter 4

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 6

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

Rating : M car vulgarité, passages un peu dark ret du shonen-ai (ca veut dire du yaoi mais sans sexe des messieurs ensemble.. amoureux... si si ...)

Inspiration: la chanson "We used to be friends" du groupe The Dandy Warhols

_Joyeux anniversaire à Owlie Wood pour ses 22 ans... Et joyeux Noël 2007... Et joyeux anniversaire pour ses 23 ans aussi ... _

_(Comment ça j'ai du retard ??)_

* * *

Ce one-shot qui n'en est plus un est pour toi, Owlie !

Merci de me réveiller et de me motiver pour écrire

* * *

**We used to be friends**

Je ne veux pas grandir. C'est terrible mais ces derniers jours, j'ai l'impression qu'une multitude de choses m'arrive : le retour de Dean, ce truc de premier harpiste, et mes parents. Surtout mes parents. Ca me fait peur. J'ai peur de tous ces changements autour de moi, toutes ces implications. Je n'ai pas envie de gérer. Je ne veux pas de responsabilités. J'en porte déjà bien assez. Mais est-ce-que je peux lutter contre tout cela indéfiniment ? Je peux réellement vivre ici et maintenant sans jamais rien tenir, mais juste effleurer. Je ne crois pas.

J'ai finalement été sur la tombe de mes parents. Dean avait raison. C'est horrible toutes ces inscriptions. Avant je n'étais qu'un coupable involontaire. Après tout je n'ai jamais voulu cette attaque de mangemorts. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis pleinement coupable d'avoir laissé leur sépulture souillée pendant près d'une décennie. J'ai dû décaper la pierre. La peinture ne partait pas avec la magie. Leur tombe portera à jamais ces marques. Rien ne leur aura été épargné, même après leur mort. J'ai camouflé tout cela en mettant des plantes grimpantes. J'ai pu les faire pousser en un clin d'œil grâce à une potion. Mais le mal restera à jamais. Je me déteste.

Alors j'ai pris une résolution. Pour me faire pardonner, pour ne pas qu'ils aient trop honte de moi, là où ils sont, je vais essayer de respecter leur volonté. Je serais premier harpiste. Ainsi, je ne serais plus Seamus, le héros de guerre, connu pour le nombre de personnes qu'il a tué et pour la mort affreuse de ses parents, mais Seamus le meilleur harpiste que les Kenmare Kestrels n'aient jamais eu.

Mes parents se sont beaucoup privés pour ma passion. A l'âge de quatre ans, j'avais décidé de supporter cette équipe et surtout, je voulais jouer de la harpe comme un vrai fan. Une harpe celtique coûte une fortune, sans parler des cours. Alors au début mon père m'a payé des leçons de piano et je m'entrainais chez une voisine. J'ai appris mes gammes et j'ai développé une certaine agilité. Mon père a fait des heures supplémentaires pendant des années. Pour mes huit ans, il m'a offert ma première harpe. Elle était d'occasion et le pied était un peu ébréché. J'en ai pleuré de joie. Il a voulu la payer seul, même si ma mère gagnait plus que lui. Parce que c'était pour une activité sorcière, il voulait avoir un lien avec tout cela.

Il n'a jamais pu venir me voir jouer à un match. C'était un des plus grands regrets de sa vie. Alors il a voulu me faire une surprise grandiose. Il a mis une petite somme de côté chaque année. Puis, il a commandé une harpe chez le meilleur artisan du pays. Il est mort avant qu'elle ne soit achevée. C'est après la guerre que le luthier m'a contacté. Il avait appris la mort de mon père et il m'avait recherché pour me la donner. C'était une question d'honneur à ses yeux. Mon père lui avait demandé de graver « Quand on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il ne reste plus qu'à chanter. » (12). Ca me fait toujours un coup au cœur de lire cette phrase.

Mes parents se sont rencontrés lors d'une représentation de Beckett, ils étaient assis côte à côte. Ma mère, en sang-pur totalement ignorante du monde moldu, avait décidé de s'instruire en allant voir une pièce. Happy Days n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix. D'un bout à l'autre, elle interrogeait celui qui allait devenir mon père. Elle ne comprenait rien. Finalement, ils ont été priés de partir : ils gênaient les acteurs et le public par leur bavardage. Ils sont allés dans un pub pour continuer de discuter. Leur rencontre tient du hasard, de l'absence de timidité de ma mère et des adorables fossettes de mon père. Cette phrase de Beckett sur ma harpe est là pour que je n'oublie pas que la vie est pleine d'imprévus, d'amour et de bonheur…. Je dois être en train de prendre un sacré coup de vieux pour devenir aussi morose.

C'est décidé. Je vais être premier harpiste. Je vais le faire… Pourtant, je me sens vraiment mal. J'ai des crampes d'estomac. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant. J'ai peur de contacter cet affreux bonhomme des Kenmare Kestrels. Je sais que je dois le faire mais ça me terrifie. La carte de visite sur mon étagère me nargue. Je suis un tel lâche. Et puis…. Que vont dire les autres ? Neville et Ernie seront sûrement en colère… Pourquoi ai-je menti ? Surtout à eux. Ils vont me détester. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Enfin, il est trop tard pour s'en inquiéter. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je sui vraiment dans la merde…. Mon père a bien choisi la citation…

* * *

Edward O'Malley me fait un horrible sourire mielleux.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Je regarde le contrat que je m'apprête à signer. Je me sens mal à l'aise avec tous les dirigeants des Kenmare Kestrels dans la pièce.

« Je ne veux rien de médiatique. Pas de journalistes ou de trucs dans le genre… »

« Seamus, êtes-vous sûr de cela ? Nous ne pouvons pas vous forcer mais ce serait préférable d'accepter de faire de la publicité pour le club. » Me demande Dolores Hogan, la responsable communication.

« Je suis pas une putain de mascotte qu'on exhibe. »

« Bon… Si c'est ce que vous voulez… » Capitule l'horrible graisseux.

Dolores Hogan a l'air très déçue. Je sursaute quand le directeur du club, Patrick O'Ríordan, pousse un grommellement. Il est très éloigné de ce que j'imaginais être un PDG.

« Ah non ! Pour une fois qu'on en a un de pas mal, ça va nous faire de la pub. »

Je lui jette un regard courroucé. Ce type n'a aucune classe. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse diriger ce club.

« Hé ! Je suis dans la pièce, merci de vous adressez à moi directement. »

Il se fige puis éclate de rire.

« Okay, Finnigan. Tu as l'étoffe d'une star, alors laisse-nous le business et ça va rouler tout seul. Tu auras aucun effort à faire. Un véritable fan des Kenmare ne refuserait pas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il me fait le sourire le plus arrogant du siècle.

« La dernière fois que j'ai été interrogé par un journaliste, il m'a demandé ce que cela m'a fait de retrouver le corps de ma mère dans le jardin.»

Le directeur a perdu de sa superbe.

« Hum… Je suis désolé. »

« Vous pouvez, effectivement. »

Je suis dur mais dans mon cas, je dois poser les bases dès le début. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que le club a connu des jours plus glorieux. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles inscriptions depuis des lustres. Foutu Potter, pourquoi est-il allé chez Flaquemare ?

« Je vais tout de même y réfléchir. Je vous donnerai la réponse vendredi. »

Ils ont l'air tellement mal que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'envisager de le faire. La femme de la communication semble reprendre des couleurs.

« Vous allez être un premier harpiste épatant, Seamus. »

Je souris vaguement et signe enfin le contrat. Je ne savais pas que je serai payé. Je vais pouvoir m'acheter un piano ou une guitare, ou peut-être une clarinette… Oh non.. Une harpe classique… Nan, je ne vais quand même pas utiliser une autre harpe. Ou alors …

« Mr Finnigan ? »

Je rougis. J'étais encore en train de rêvasser.

« Les autres doivent vous attendre. »

Hé ! Ils me mettent dehors.

Le directeur me fait une grimace.

« Nous devons parler du Match. »

Je sers la main à tout le monde et quitte la pièce. Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. L'opinion publique entière soutient Flaquemare. Même chez les irlandais. Satané Harry. Je fais à peine un pas dehors que Ide me saute dessus.

« Hey Honeypie ! Alors ? »

Presque aussitôt les autres la rejoignent.

« Alors ?? » Me presse Gordon.

Et dire que si je n'avais pas rencontré ce type, j'aurai tout dit aux autres à Poudlard…

« Je suis votre patron maintenant. »

Ide frétille contre mon bras.

« Ca va être génial. On commence à répéter quand ? »

Un toussotement m'attire mon attention. O'Sullivan.

« Comment va ta main ? »

Il me montre un moignon fripé. Merde, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grave. Il me contemple avec mélancolie.

« Alors prêt à prendre les rênes ? »

J'hoche vaguement la tête, les autres harpistes se taisent.

« Je vais organiser ta soirée d'intronisation. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème… Passe au Cumha ce soir, s'il te plait. »

Il a l'air surpris. Il est vrai que nos rapport ont toujours étaient un peu tendus.

« Ok. »

« A tout à l'heure alors. »

O' Sullivan pousse un soupir puis transplane. Ca me fend le cœur. Je me retourne vers les autres.

« Je dois voir les joueurs de l'équipe avant de choisir les morceaux. Je vous ferai savoir quand aura lieu la prochaine répétition. En attendant, réviser les classiques. »

On discute tous ensembles. Finalement, je vais boire un pot avec Ide et Liam. Ce qui est étonnant car il ne me fait même pas la tête pour avoir été choisi.

« Tu es bien meilleur que moi pour l'instant Seamus. D'ici quelques années, je pourrais assumer ce rôle je pense.»

Voilà ce que ce petit prétentieux de 18 ans m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé s'il était déçu. Je vais le tuer. Ide, elle, semble réellement enchanter de me voir assumer le rôle de chef.

« J'adore tellement ta façon de jouer et de chanter. Tu vas enfin être le aonréadaí (13). »

Au boulot, elle se comporte à peu près normalement, mais dès qu'il est question de musique, elle devient une groupie pendue à mes jambes.

« Cad é atá cearr ?» (14)

Je rougis. Elle me connaît un peu trop bien.

« Je dois l'annoncer à mes amis demain. »

Mes deux compères grimacent.

« T'es vraiment dans la cac (15). »

Je me passe la main sur le visage.

« Ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai peur de me dégonfler. »

Ide se lève brusquement.

« Je t'accompagne. »

Pitié, non !

« Cha bhuailim !» (16)

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Cac.

« Si tu ne leur dis pas, je l'annoncerai pour toi. »

Je me pince l'arête du nez. D'un autre côté Lee est là demain et il a un faible pour elle. Ca peut être l'occasion.

« Bon, je viendrais te chercher à 14 heures demain. Sois prête. »

Liam semble furieux.

« Et moi ? »

« Céard atá uait ?» (17)

Il fait la moue.

« Je veux venir. »

Je roule des yeux.

«Non. Un gosse de ton âge ne peut certainement pas traîner avec moi. »

Il a l'air outré.

« Mais ça me dérange pas que tu sois si vieux. »

Si je lui plante ma paille dans l'oreille, je pourrais peut-être atteindre le centre de la parole.

« Moi, ça me dérange. T'as aucune conversation et tu ne sais pas te tenir. J'ai pas envie d'avoir la honte. »

Il semble sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Seamus ! Tu es vraiment méchant. » Me réprimande Ide.

« Et alors… Toi tu peux venir seulement parce que je pense que tu plais à Lee Jordan. Il m'a promis de me passer mes chansons préférées à l'heure où je me lève si j'organise une rencontre. »

Son visage devient blême.

« Tu me vends pour une plage horaire de radio ? »

« Ouais. »

Elle frappe du poing sur la table et Liam me pince le bras. Sauvage.

« Je vaux bien plus que ça ! » Braille Ide.

Merlin, qu'elle est blonde parfois. Moi qui croyais la vexer pour de vrai.

« Il travaille à W&W Radio. » Je précise.

Liam renifle d'un air méprisant mais ma réplique fait mouche.

« Witch & Wizard ?? Il était pas sur Mélancolie Radio ? »

Je secoue la tête et Liam se frappe le crâne avec le plat de la main. Le jeune padawan n'a pas le niveau. Mouahahaha….

« Il a quitté cette radio de vieux il y a deux mois. »

Elle semble hésiter.

« Je veux bien. Mais dis-lui de couper ses rastas. A trente ans, ça fait vraiment ringard… Et arrête d'être méchant avec Liam. »

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce type fait plus viril que moi alors qu'il sort à peine de Poudlard.

« Tu seras gentil, hein ? » Me lance le gosse d'un air défiant.

Bon, il est viril seulement quand il se tait, mais quand même : je trouve cela ultra énervant.

« Tu viens pas. »

« Crétin. »

« Puceau. »

Je ricane alors qu'il vire à l'écarlate. Je me lève et jette un billet de 10 euros (18) sur la table.

« C'est pour moi cette fois-ci. Tá agam le himeacht. (19) »

J'enfile ma veste.

« Tu as mis beaucoup trop. »

« Achète-toi une bodbheart (20) avec la monnaie. Tôt ou tard il faudra que tu apprennes comment en mettre une… »

Ide glousse alors que Liam se rembrunit.

« Póg mo thóin ! » (21)

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

« A un de ces quatre… Ide, sois à l'heure. »

J'ai hâte de rencontrer les joueurs pour savoir ce qu'ils aimeraient que l'on interprête pendant les matchs. Une chose est sûre : je refuserais que l'on fasse « Ar thalamh na hEireann». C'est le premier morceau de harpe que j'ai appris. Ca m'a pris des heures pour y arriver. Je m'étais toujours jurer de ne plus jamais le jouer après cela. Malheureusement, j'ai dû le faire pour chaque match. Un cauchemar.

N'empêche… J'ai vraiment de la peine pour O'Sullivan. Il a tout perdu. Lui aussi joue depuis l'enfance. Après avoir passé plus de 40 ans à jouer de la harpe, peut-on vraiment accepter un tel changement ? C'était sa passion, son métier… J'ai vraiment mal pour lui. Enfin, heureusement que les médias n'en ont pas parlé. Ils sont tellement concentrés sur leurs idoles qu'ils ne font plus attention à rien d'autres.

Ils ne parlent que d'Harry, sa femme et leur futur enfant, ou de Draco et son ascension politique ou des exploits de Neville... Les héros préférés des sorciers. Si souriants, si gentils. Pourtant Ernie, Ron, Colin ou même moi avons vraiment beaucoup donné de nous même pour gagner cette guerre. Sous prétexte que l'on n'est pas photogénique ou que l'on ne soit pas devenu un notable, les gens doivent oublier ce que l'on a fait pour eux ? Ca me dégoute. Enfin, mes amis n'y peuvent rien. La vie est ainsi faite.

Demain midi, Hermione a invité tout le monde pour le déjeuner. Après on va passer la journée tous ensembles. Dean sera là. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir face à lui. En plus je vais devoir annoncer à tout le monde mon statut de premier harpiste. Je vais devoir faire un solo pour l'hymne du club alors Harry me remarquera forcément puisque le match ne sera pas encore commencé.

Mon portable sonne. C'est Hermione.

« Allo… Seamus ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? C'est mon numéro je te signale ! »

« Ce que tu es grognon… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais dormir chez nous cette nuit après le travail, comme ça tu pourras gagner une ou deux heures de sommeil. »

« Merci. Ca me ferait plaisir. »

Même si elle est ultra chiante en faisant attention aux détails, cela fait d'elle quelqu'un de très attentionné. C'est agréable qu'elle se soucie de cela.

« C'est vrai que je vais travailler jusqu'au petit matin, ça va me faciliter les choses. Au fait, on mange quoi ? Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? »

Je sais qu'elle va dire non, mais ça fait toujours plus poli.

« Non ça ira merci. Je vais faire des cakes salés et des amuse-gueules. »

Hé, hé. Je le savais. Elle aime vraiment tout contrôler.

« Cool. J'adore les apéritifs dinatoires. Tu as trouvé l'idée comment ?»

Je parie 10 millions de gallions que c'est grâce à un livre.

« Je viens de dégoter un livre de recettes géniales alors j'ai très envie de tout essayer. Je vais même tenter des trucs avec des fruits de mer. »

« Ah. »

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

« Je suis allergique aux fruits de mer. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as aussi dit ne pas digérer le tofu… »

Quelle rancunière.

« Non, non c'est sérieux… »

« Ok… Je te prévoirais autre chose alors. »

Je suis un tel boulet.

« Merci. Désolé pour le dérangement. Au fait, je peux inviter une amie ? J'ai totalement oublié de t'en parler.»

« … »

« Hermione ? »

« Tu… Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

« Oh, non, c'est juste Ide. »

Hermione a l'air bizarre.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Lee a craqué sur elle. »

Je l'entends soudain rire au téléphone.

« Oh… Alors tout va bien. »

Par les règles du Quidditch, elle ne refait pas cela ??

« Tu ne seras pas en train d'organiser une de tes foutues réunions pour me caser ? »

« Voyons, Seamus, j'ai arrêté de vouloir te caser avec une fille depuis que ma cousine Emily s'est jointe au mouvement de Wendy McElroy. (22)»

Peut-être que j'avais exagéré ce jour-là.

« Bon à demain. Tu transplaneras directement dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle raccroche…. Une minute. Elle ne veut plus me caser avec des filles… Merde, c'est pas avec un mec au moins ?? Pitié ! Tout cela, c'est à cause de ces fichues bottes. Rah, si j'avais su.

Tant pis, il souffrira comme les autres.

* * *

Après avoir joué de la harpe pendant trois bonnes heures, me voilà fringant pour aller au boulot, même si mes genoux sont un peu endoloris (23). Ca passera et puis j'ai l'habitude.

«Dia duit, a Sheamus.»

Comme d'habitude, mon patron est appuyé devant le pub et fume un étrange mélange d'herbes.

« Dia's Muire duit, a Lucharba. »

Il tire une bouffée de sa pipe et m'observe attentivement.

« Alors comme ça tu es premier harpiste pour les Kenmare ? »

Ide doit être arrivée.

«Oui. »

Il prend une autre aspiration.

« Tu vas devoir prendre un mi-temps alors. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ?»

« Evidemment, amhlánta ! Tu vas avoir beaucoup à faire et tu seras stressé avant chaque match. O'Sullivan venait souvent se plaindre ici. Je sais de quoi je parle.»

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela.

« Mais comment tu vas faire sans moi ? »

Il me frappe le crâne.

« Amhlánta ! Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux. On va trouver quelqu'un et tu le formeras. »

Ide sort du pub.

« Rentrez tous les deux. Il fait froid. »

Lucharba plisse le nez. Elle lui interdit de fumer ses trucs bizarres à l'intérieur.

« Ide, tu connais une personne qui cherche du travail ? »

Elle penche la tête.

« Quel genre de job ? »

« Pour me remplacer quand je serais trop pris par les Kenmare Kestrels. » Je précise.

« Pourquoi pas Liam ? Il a été diplômé de Poudlard l'été dernier et il envisage d'arrêter les études. »

Lucharba et moi échangeons un regard.

« Il a à peine fait 6 semaines de cours. Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui, il a intégré une classe préparatoire pour passer le concours de fonctionnaire au Ministère pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Il déteste ça. »

Le patron entreprend de vider sa pipe sur le trottoir.

« Tu en penses quoi, amhlánta ? »

Je lui jette un regard de la mort-qui-tue. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de m'insulter tout le temps ?

« Il est plutôt beau gosse, ça va attirer les clients. Il a une bonne carrure. C'est bien aussi pour la sécurité. »

Et puis comme ça finit la corvée de porter l'alcool jusqu'à la réserve. C'est bien créer des caisses anti-sortilèges pour éviter les vols mais c'est ultra lourd. Les types qui font de l'alcool ne pensent jamais à la main-d'œuvre. Surtout chez Fire Whiskey, pourtant c'est des irlandais.

« Je pourrais prendre une pause au cours de la soirée ? O'Sullivan va passer. »

* * *

Je suis épuisé, je pue, j'ai mal partout et j'ai faim. Ma discussion avec O'Sullivan a vraiment été chouette. C'est encore dur pour lui, bien sûr, mais il accepte sa situation. J'ai décidé de lui laisser carte blanche pour la soirée officielle où l'on me nommera premier harpiste. Il a besoin de s'occuper et de rester parmi nous. Il prévoit de faire la meilleure fête de tous les temps. J'essaie de ne pas trop appréhender. Il a toujours été plus sévère avec moi qu'avec les autres lorsque l'on jouait. Il ne m'a jamais laissé faire des solos ou quoique ce soit seul. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne me jugeait pas assez bon pour ce genre de choses. Alors que c'est lui qui m'a désigné comme successeur… Je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner. Nous avons surtout parlé de la passation, des corvées et tout le reste. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il m'avait choisi.

Il est trop tard pour penser à tout cela.

Je transplane dans la cuisine d'Hermione et Ron. Il y a des plats emballés partout. Elle a prévu d'inviter tout le quartier ou quoi ? Bon, ça ne me regarde pas… Je prends les céréales de Toni et je me fais un monstrueux bol avec plein de lait et du chocolat en poudre, le tout passé aux microondes. J'adore. Ca dégoute tout le monde que je mange mes céréales chaudes. Les gens peuvent être si réactionnaires.

Je monte l'escalier le plus silencieusement et lance un sort d'insonorisation à la salle de bain, histoire de ne pas réveiller tout le monde en prenant ma douche. Il est tout de même 5 heures du matin. Lorsque je sors, Clyde est assis sur le pas de la porte.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »Je chuchote.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. Je t'ai entendu rentrer. »

Je lui tends les bras.

« Viens, je vais te coucher. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive. Hermione m'a raconté qu'il fait ça très régulièrement et j'ai moi-même pu le constater lorsque j'ai vécu quelques temps ici. Il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit et il ne sait pas se rendormir seul.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Je lui demande en le posant sur son lit.

« Non. Je pensais au Père Noël. »

Tandis que je le borde, il continue.

« Maman m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'apporter le cadeau que j'ai demandé. »

Merde, il pense déjà à ça en novembre ?

« Je t'ai dit que les percings.. »

« Nan, j'ai demandé une robe de princesse. »

Merlin, aidez-moi à ne pas rire. Je peux exactement visualiser la tête de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Et maman a dit que c'était pour les filles et que moi j'étais un garçon. Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? »

Il demande ça à un joueur de harpe.

« Je sais pas trop. J'ai jamais eu le problème. Mais pourquoi tu veux une robe ? »

« Mais t'es bête ! C'est pour joueur à la princesse. »

Oula. Effectivement, c'est un terrain miné.

« Tu veux être une princesse ? Depuis quand ? »

« On a regardé la Belle et la Bête samedi avec papa. Et moi, je veux faire comme Belle. »

Merde. Je le trouve adorable. Ca fait bizarre. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la portée de chatons d'Ide.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a une chouette robe. » Je constate.

Il me fixe avec tellement de confiance. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que vouloir une robe, ça fait carrément pédale. Il n'a que quatre ans.

« Mais peut-être que le Père Noël ne veut pas que tu sois triste avec ta robe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu te déguises en princesse et bien la petite fille dont tu es amoureux elle va peut-être être jalouse de ta robe. Elle ne voudra pas que vous soyez deux princesses. Tu sais, les filles ça se met en colère pour un rien. »

« Comme maman ? »

Il est vraiment futé ce gosse.

« Exactement. »

« Mais moi, je veux un prince. Alors ce n'est pas grave. »

Mmh, je vais m'abstenir de faire un commentaire. Je veux ne pas trop me mêler de l'éducation de ses parents.

« Alors c'est pas grave, hein ? »

« Heu… »

« C'est pas bien ? »

« C'est surprenant. Je ne savais pas que tu… Que tu… »

Merde, il a quatre ans.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu aimais les petits garçons. »

Je ne pensais pas dire cela à quelqu'un un jour.

« J'aime bien Mike à l'école. »

« Ah. »

« Mais maman a dit que c'était pas vrai. Que je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Mais moi, j'aime vraiment bien Mike. J'ai tort ? »

Trouve une parade. Réfléchis !

« Seamus ? »

« Je suis fatigué, Clyde. Je vais aller me coucher. »

Son visage se plisse.

« Mais tout le monde dit que c'est pas bien. Je ne suis pas normal ? Je suis méchant ? »

Je n'aurai jamais de gosse. Bordel, il est 5 heures du matin et je dois consoler un Weasley homosexuel de quatre ans.

«Mais non, tu es normal… »

« Papa dit que je dois pas dire que j'aime bien Mike. »

Ronald, t'es vraiment un looser. Je lui dis quoi à cet enfant ? Que son père est con ?

« Arrête de penser à ça Clyde. Il est tard. C'est pas l'heure de penser à des choses qui t'embêtent. »

« Oui mais… »

« Détends-toi. Tout à l'air compliqué la nuit. Ton papa et ta maman t'aiment très forts et c'est le plus important, non ? »

« Et le Père Noël ? »

Il fantasme sur ce vieux barbu ou quoi ?

« Oui, lui aussi. »

Il semble plus serein.

« Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme ? »

Il est aussi chiant que son père avant un match des Canons. Je veux me coucher.

« Okay. Allez ferme les yeux. »

« Seamus… »

« Tais-toi. »

« Oui mais… »

« Chut… »

Soudain je me vois moi, à son âge. J'étais souvent angoissé étant enfant et je réveillais mes parents presque toutes les nuits. Je glisse ma main dans les cheveux de Clyde et commence à fredonner une berceuse. C'est radical. Il s'est endormi au troisième couplet. Ma mère me caressait la tête jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et mon père préférait me chanter une chanson calme. Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout c'est quand ils venaient à deux pour me rendormir. Ils me manquent.

* * *

« Seamus ? »

J'émerge de mon semi-coma.

« Quoi ? » Ma voix est particulièrement enrouée.

« On va faire une balade. Il a neigé. »

Je vais tuer Hermione.

« Putain ! Je m'en fous. »

« Clyde fait de la fièvre. Ca te dérange si je te le laisse ? »

J'émets un son rauque qu'elle prend pour ce qu'il l'arrange : elle met son gosse dans mon lit.

« Tu le surveilles bien, hein ? »

Merde, elle n'a qu'à rester à la maison pour s'en occuper. Mère indigne. La mienne n'aurait jamais fait cela. Remarque j'étais fils unique. Elle et Ron ont deux autres monstres bruyants. Ce n'est peut-être pas si bête de les faire partir pour que Clyde soit tranquille… Mais d'un autre côté, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire et je veux dormir….

Clyde se colle à moi.

« Dégage… Tu me tiens chaud. »

Je le repousse à l'autre bout du lit. Je ne sais pas combien j'ai dormi mais quand je me suis réveillé, il était encore collé à moi. Et il est vraiment brûlant. Je me lève difficilement. Putain de gosse malade. Il m'aura tout fait.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Chercher un truc pour ta fièvre… Et j'ai envie de pisser. »

Il se redresse doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

Je le prends dans mes bras.

« Beurk.. T'es trempé de sueurs. »

Il commence à chouiner.

« On va te laver et te changer. »

« Et faire pipi ? »

Je soupire.

« Oui aussi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je ne sais pas quelle heure qu'il est mais il est trop tôt pour moi.

« On se recouche ? »

« J'ai plus envie de faire dodo. »

« J'ai travaillé tard hier. On va quand même au lit… »

Il recommence à chouiner.

« Mais je veux pas… Je vais m'ennuyer moi… »

Si je l'assomme, ses parents ne m'en voudront peut-être pas. Pourquoi la pimentine est aussi efficace ? Maintenant il n'a plus de fièvre et va parfaitement bien – enfin si on ne tient pas compte de la fumée qui lui sort par les oreilles.

« On va dans le salon ? Tu dors dans le canapé et moi je joue parterre. »

J'embarque la couette dans ma chambre et on s'installe en bas. Je déteste le salon de cette baraque. Hermione a mis un énorme piano en plein milieu. Il a de la gueule et sa sonorité est excellente. Dommage que personne n'en joue. C'est vraiment une honte. Comme tous nouveaux riches qui se respectent, ils ont voulu que leurs gosses jouent de la musique. Après le terrible fiasco avec Lara, ils ont abandonné l'idée. Maintenant ce magnifique instrument reste là à dépérir en tant qu'objet de décoration.

« Seamus, tu dors ? »

J'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus endormi possible.

« Seamus ? »

Il me secoue violemment le bras.

« Tu dors ? »

« Je dormais… »

Il a l'air sérieusement désolé. Comme je faisais semblant de dormir, je ne me sens pas le courage de l'engueuler. Sale gosse.

« Dis… Tes parents, ils étaient comment ? »

Je crois que j'ai dû devenir très pâle car il s'est empressé d'ajouter.

« Alors ils étaient méchants ? Tu avais peur d'eux ? »

Je sens mon estomac se contracter.

« Mes parents étaient des personnes très gentilles. »

Il semble surpris.

« Vraiment ? Mais tu ne parles jamais d'eux. »

C'est surtout pour cela que je déteste les enfants. De vrais fouineurs.

« Ils sont morts il y a très longtemps. »

« Comme Harry ? »

« Non… Ils ont été tués pendant la guerre. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi ils ont été tués ? »

Ma voix devient très rauque.

« Les méchants les ont tués pour faire peur aux autres. Tu vois. Ils voulaient montrer à tout le monde ce qui arriverait si on essayait de les arrêter. »

« Mais ton papa et ta maman, ils avaient rien fait ? »

« Mon papa était moldu et ma maman sorcière. Les méchants détestaient les moldus alors ça les a mis en colère. »

Il semble troublé.

« Mais… Mais c'est pas juste ! »

« C'est comme ça, Clyde. C'était la guerre. »

Il commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'étais un peu trop loin. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on raconte à un enfant, malade de surcroit.

« Mais j'ai plein de souvenirs de mes parents tu sais. Ils étaient vraiment très très gentils. Mon papa m'emmenait pêcher très souvent et quand on rentrait ma maman préparait le poisson qu'on avait attrapé. Si nous n'avions rien pris, elle se moquait de nous et on allait au restaurant. J'étais très heureux avec eux.»

Clyde renifle un peu.

« C'est vrai ? C''est pas des mensonges ? »

Il s'essuie le nez sur sa manche marmonnant que cela lui plairait bien.

« Mais t'es dégoutant. Si tu veux te moucher, utilise un mouchoir. T'es pas une vache quand même. »

Il rit.

« T'es bête. »

« Non, je ne suis pas bête. Les vaches, elles se mettent la langue dans le nez ou elles s'essuient sur leur flanc. Continue comme ça et tu sentiras comme une vache. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu racontes toujours des bêtises. Les vaches, elles n'ont pas le nez qui coule. Les vaches, ça pleurent pas. »

J'aimerai lui dire que les vaches en exploitation agricole ont toutes les raisons de pleurer, notamment parce qu'on leur enlève leur veau dès la naissance et qu'il est vendu avant 8 jours à un engraisseur pour finir manger lorsqu'il atteint un poids suffisant.

« Bon tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Je veux une preuve que tes parents ils étaient gentils. T'es toujours en train de dire des mensonges, d'abord. »

Je soupire et me lève du canapé. Il a hérité de la logique d'Hermione.

« Mets-toi sous la couette, tu es encore malade. »

Il obtempère et je m'installe au piano. Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'en jouer. Paradoxalement, il y a énormément de choses que j'ai arrêté de faire depuis la mort de mes parents, mais au niveau musical. Bien sûr, je ne joue plus leurs morceaux préférés. Mais j'ai repris la harpe dès que le luthier me l'a donnée, à la fin de la guerre. Lorsque j'étais en planque au Square Grimmaud, je jouais souvent du piano dans le petit salon. J'ai toujours fait attention de ne pas m'abimer les mains et de rester habile.

« Tu sais jouer au piano ? »

« Un peu… Je vais te chanter la chanson que mon papa me chanter pour que je dorme. Je l'ai appris au piano pour lui faire plaisir. C'était son cadeau de Noël. »

Il m'avait avoué qu'il aurait préféré que je fusse pianiste mais que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté le piano à cause de cela. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'apprenais ses chansons préférées. De plus, lorsque je veux adapter un morceau pour la harpe, je le décompose d'abord sur le piano, pour mieux comprendre la structure et la ligne conductrice. C'est probablement dû au fait que j'ai appris mes gammes sur cet instrument…

« Cela s'appelle Perfect Day et c'est de Lou Reed. »

Je n'ai pas joué cette chanson depuis dix ans.

« Je connais pas. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Si, si, pour de vrai. »

Mmmh… Je vais pas me lancer dans l'explication du mot sarcasme.

Les touches froides sous mes doigts me font frissonner. Ca fait bien des années que je n'ai pas écouté cette chanson et encore moins joué. Ma voix me semble étonnamment claire.

« Just a perfect day… I'm glad, I spend it with you… Oh such a perfect day… »

Je me sens léger. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi bien un jour. C'est la première fois que je pense à mes parents sans ressentir cette culpabilité.

"You make me forget myself. I thought I was someone else. Someone good. »(24)

J'entends Clyde qui se lève du canapé. Il semble ébahi de voir mes mains aussi agiles. Lorsque j'ai fini, il applaudit à tout rompre.

« T'es trop fort ! Tu en fais un autre ?»

Morgane, il va pas me demander de jouer toute la matinée.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de chansons… »

Je penche un peu la tête d'un air triste pour avoir l'air crédible.

« S'il te plait… »

Je me sens céder. Je suis lamentable : je me ramollis. Je vais finir avec un caniche couleur abricot à Noël si je ne me ressaisis pas. Si Ernie voit ma faiblesse, je suis foutu. Clyde vient de gagner contre moi au combat de la moue la plus adorable. C'est rvai que cela à moins d'impact quand on frôle la trentaine. C'est moche la vieillesse.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi cool la musique. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un jouer.»

« Ah bon ? »

« A quoi ça sert les chansons ? »

Oula, je sais pas comment il fait pour changer de sujet si brusquement, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas la fièvre.

« Euh… Ca sert à dire ce que tu n'oses pas dire. »

Je marmonne alors que je lui passe une main sur le front. R.A.S. Il est tiède.

« Oh. »

Heureusement qu'il est naïf car je ne pourrais pas l'embobiner aussi facilement.

« Par exemple, Ide, une amie à moi qui vient manger ici… Et bien elle chante toujours des chansons aux garçons dont elle est amoureuse. »

« Waaaah… Tu fais ça aussi ? »

Il me prend pour qui ??

« Euh… Noon… C'est pas trop mon truc… Mais Ide, mon amie, elle choisit toujours des chansons très très culcul. »

Et puis je n'aime personne, moi.

« Ca veut dire quoi culcul ? »

Ah.

« Tu vois quand maman veut ranger la maison ? Et bien elle essaie de trop ranger. Elle fait des trucs qui ne sont pas utiles et elle met trop de produits… Ide c'est pareil mais avec les chansons d'amour.»

« Ca doit être affreux… Parce que maman qui range… »

Si ça se trouve c'est Hermione qui le rend gay. Freud aurait-il raison ?

« Tu veux entendre les chansons de Ide ? C'est très drôle… »

Je rapproche un fauteuil et installe le gosse en l'enroulant dans ma couette.

« Prêt ? »

« Never wanna feel that again…."

"Tu comptes nous faire tout le répertoire des Corrs ? »

Oh-mon-Dieu… Je pivote lentement sur mon tabouret. Ils sont là… Ron, Hermione, Harry, Alicia et surtout… Dean. Merde. Merde. Merde…

« Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? Et comment vous savez que c'est les Corrs ? »

Harry fait mine de réfléchir.

« Gone are the days of precious love… Ma tante était super fan…"

Alicia pouffe.

"Mais non chéri, je suis certaine que nous sommes arrivées dès le début de la chanson… »

« Ouais je crois que tu disais Gone are the days when I was young and free, quand on a ouverte, n'est-ce-pas Ron ? » tente Dean.

J'ai tellement honte… Il m'a vu chanter les Corrs. Je suis le roi de la loose.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Il a pas chanté ces paroles It's no good - 'cos you're not here avant ? » Renchérit le fan-de-l'équipe-la-plus-nulle-du-monde..

« Enfin, ça c'était après But if he say say says that he loves me I can cry. » Le réprimande Hermione.

Clyde se lève pour aller voir sa mère.

« Tu as manqué la mieux de toute façon, maman… Tu leur chantes la chanson de ton papa, Seamus ?»

Les adultes ont cessé de ricaner et me fixent sérieusement.

« Tu as vraiment fait cela ? » me demande Harry.

« Clyde, c'était un secret. »

Je suis ultra vexé. Traitre. On peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire ses lacets.

« J'ai oublié. T'es en colère ?»

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

« Depuis quand tu fais de la musique, toi ? »

Je me lève brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça change ? »

Clyde revient vers moi et tire sur ma manche.

« Encore de la musique, s'il te plaaaaaiiiiiit… »

Hermione me dévisage, impassible.

« Plus tard, tu vois bien que les invités arrivent… Il faut que Seamus se prépare… Après tout, il est encore en pyjama.. »

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Merde. Merde. Merde. J'ai oublié ce détail. Dean m'a vu chanter les Corrs en pyjama. Je prends ma couette –et le peu de dignité qu'il me reste – et je pars pour ma chambre. Alors je me dirige vars les escaliers, je croise Mike. Putain, c'est ma fête.

« Chouette couleur. » Se gausse cet abruti d'étudiant en droit.

« C'est marrant, Katie m'a dit la même chose la dernière fois qu'elle est venue chez moi.»

Hou, hou, hou. Je suis un tel salaud. Il part vers le séjour avec une tête de six pieds de long.

« Seamus ? »

Je m'arrête en plein mouvement. Dean me regarde du bas des marches.

« On peut parler ? »

« Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule, attends que je me sois changé. »

Il sourit et me rejoint.

« Nan, c'est pour autre chose. »

« Oh. »

Je suis trop con. Pourquoi les ruptures d'anévrisme n'arrivent jamais quand on en a besoin ? Je suis ridicule. Je veux mourir….

« Alors, c'est oui ? »

Il est vraiment, vraiment beau avec son petit pull moulant. Pour un mec assis dans un bureau, je trouve qu'il s'entretient bien.

« Bien sûr. »

Les types parfaits, c'est super énervant… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens frustré d'un coup. En arrivant en haut, il se pose sur le lit tandis que je fouille dans mon sac.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si indiscret la dernière fois… Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire la morale. »

Super sujet de conversation…

« C'est pas grave, Dean. Tu avais raison. C'est pour ça que je me suis autant énervé. »

Je lui tourne le dos et fait passer par-dessus ma tête mon haut. J'entends le sommier qui craque derrière moi.

« Je… Tu t'es fait tatouer le dos ?... »

Je me retourne. Ses yeux semblent fixer mon torse.

« Oui… Pour cacher certaines cicatrices. »

Sa bouche forme une grimace.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là… Je n'en ai pas autant ! Tu vois les étoiles sur mon épaule et mon biceps ? »

Il hoche doucement.

« Elles ne cachent rien… »

Ou presque. Enfin pas au sens propre du terme.

« Par contre le cheval recouvre une brûlure. »

Je m'approche du lit.

« Tiens passe ta main dessus.. »

Il a l'air vraiment choqué. Il se recule vers le centre du lit.

« Euh.. Non.. Ca ira. Je te crois. Tu as eu comment cette cicatrice ?»

« Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que j'ai fait une guerre, Dean. »

Je n'ai pas voulu être aussi abrupt mais sa question est vraiment stupide. Il gigote sur le lit.

« Désolé… »

« C'est Gregory Goyle que me l'a faite. »

Il me dévisage.

« Goyle ? L'imbécile de serpentard ? »

« Il m'en voulait d'avoir fait flamber son père durant la bataille de Poudlard…. Son avada kevadra était vraiment mauvais. Il n'a jamais cessé d'être nul en sortilège.» J'ajoute en souriant.

Cette remarque ne fait pas du tout rire Dean. Il se lève d'un bond et me contourne pour voir mon dos.

« Tu… C'est… »

« Oui… Le sortilège était mal lancée, j'ai juste était brûlé sur le flanc. »

Il glisse sa main sur mes côtes.

« Tu… Tu as reçu un avadakevadra. »

« Dean.. C'en était pas vraiment un. »

Sa main remonte jusqu'à mon omoplate gauche.

« Et celle-là ? Sous la harpe ? »

« Une griffure de loup-garou.. Greyback. »

Il redescend le long de ma colonne et s'arrête un peu au-dessus de ma ceinture. Je n'ai ni cicatrice, ni tatouage à cet endroit là. Sa respiration est courte, sacadée. Il m'oblige à me tourner sur moi-même. Ses doigts sont aussi râpeux qu'une langue de chat. Il stoppe son geste sur mon torse.

« Sous le symbole des Kenmare ? »

Je ferme les yeux un instant.

« C'était… C'était le Professeur MacGonal.. Elle était sous Imperium. »

Il retrace consciencieusement la blessure.

« Elle… »

Je ne veux pas me rappeler cette mission.

« Elle a essayé de me poignarder en plein cœur. Elle a tapé dans une côte. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. Il frôle à nouveau mon ancienne blessure.

« Ca n'a pas l'air net… »

« Elle a fait tourner la lame dans la plaie, pour que le poison se propage. »

Il baisse les yeux.

« Et le Fuck me I'm Irish sur ta hanche ? »

Arrrrrrrrrghhhhhh… Je veux – non j'exige – une rupture d'anévrisme MAINTENANT !

« Euh… Rien… J'avais bu… »

La honte. Je veux mourir. Et en plus ça le fait rire.

« Tu aurais dû le faire enlever. Parce que là ça fait invitation, non ?... A moins que cela soit ce que tu veuilles… »

Il dit ça le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents. Foi de Seamus !

« Canadien. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un canadien. »

Hé, hé. Je lui ai cloué le bec.

« Tu t'es fait naturaliser, non ? Canadien… »

Sa peau devient encore plus noire et il grogne.

« Oh, la ferme… »

« Dean est canadien ! Dean est canadien ! »

« Arrête ! »

On dirait qu'il va péter une durite.

« C'est pas ma faute si c'est vrai. »

Il se redresse. Peuh… Il essaie de m'intimider, moi ?

« Je peux aussi appuyer où ça fait mal, Seamus. »

« Canadien. »

Il plisse les yeux.

« Que cachent les étoiles ? »

Hé ! C'est de la triche.

« Rien. Tu peux toucher. »

Vas-y ! Tombe dans le panneau !

« Cela signifie quoi pour toi ? La harpe et le symbole de Kenmare, pas besoin d'explication, le cheval est ton patronus… Et les étoiles ? »

« Rien. Je trouvais cela joli. »

Il fait la moue. Merde après toutes ces années il sait toujours quand je mens. Je déteste mon karma. Allez, juste une petite rupture d'anévrisme… Pitié…

« Seamus.. »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Il soupire et se rassoit sur le lit.

« Tu as probablement raison… »

Je l'ai blessé ?

…

Non quand même pas ?

…

C'est un grand garçon ?

…

Il a une expression vraiment blessé.

…

« Les étoiles sont… Pour les personnes que j'ai aidées. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Je m'allonge à côté de lui. Je préfère avoir le plafond en face de moi plutôt que lui.

« Des gens qui m'ont demandé des services pendant la guerre. Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai failli… Failli… »

Je tousse. Je ne peux pas dire cela à haute voix.

« Bref, ils m'ont un peu sauvé la vie, en venant me demander des trucs… »

Dean reste un moment sans bouger. Je sais que lorsqu'il saura, il sera furieux. Peut-être a-t-il déjà compris.

« Quel genre de service ? »

Sa voix tremble.

« Justice. »

Il a arrêté de respirer. Il va me détester.

« Souvent des victimes, parfois, lorsqu'elles étaient mortes, leur famille. »

« Pourquoi toi ? »

« Ma mère… Ils pensaient que je pouvais les comprendre. Et ils avaient raison. »

Il se laisse tomber en arrière. Son corps est si prêt du mien. Ca me fait bizarre d'être avec lui, après tout ce temps.

« Tu… C'était… » Il est mal à l'aise.

« Des meurtres par vengeance. Oui. Je retrouvais les… Les violeurs et je les tuais. »

J'en avais jamais parlé. Tout le monde le savait à l'époque mais personne n'a jamais abordé le sujet avec moi.

« Les petites étoiles sont pour les adultes et les grandes pour les enfants. … »

« Seamus… »

« C'étaient des ennemis, ils torturaient, séquestraient et tuaient des gens. On ne pouvait pas faire de prisonniers. On n'avait pas les moyens de les nourrir ni assez de personnes pour les surveiller. C'étaient des mangemorts dangereux. Qu'ils soient morts sur le champ de bataille ou au coin d'une rue ne changeait pas grand-chose. Je ne faisais que les tuer. Ils auraient mérités de souffrir mais je n'ai fait que les tuer. »

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. C'est possible ? Normalement on le sens venir, non ?

« J'ai beaucoup tué… Le nombre de personnes que j'ai sauvé est insignifiant quand on fait la comparaison… »

Presque aussitôt Dean passe un bras sou ma nuque et me ramène vers lui. Contre lui.

« Moi, je n'ai sauvé personne. Je suis très fier de toi, Seamus. »

Il veut me faire chialer pour de vrai ou quoi ? J'ai quand même de la dignité !

« Canadien. »

Il me serre un peu plus. Je voulais avoir l'effet inverse. C'est quoi son problème ?

« Ca sonne comme lâche, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il a murmuré ça si bas que j'ai presque peur de l'avoir imaginé.

« Non… Plutôt comme sous-culture d'arriéré mangeant du caribou. »

Il rit. Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre. Etrangement, je ne suis pas gêné. D'habitude, je déteste être proche de qui que ce soit. Je m'autorise à fermer les yeux un instant. Je suis si fatigué. J'aimerai faire une petite sieste, juste comme ça, avec lui.

« On va bientôt manger, je dois me changer. »

Je le repousse doucement. Il y a comme un reproche dans son regard. J'y suis pour rien si on doit le déjeuner est servi tôt, ici ! Il semble tout de même se reprendre.

« Crétin d'irlandais… C'est toujours aussi facile de te faire parler. »

Noooooooooon….

« Quoi ?? »

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je disais, j'arrive toujours à te tirer les verts du nez. »

Je l'ai laissé me câliner sans me plaindre… Salaud. Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui arracher ses putains d'ongles et lui enfoncer dans les yeux…

« T'es un nègre canadien _mort_. » (25)

Il glousse. Je me suis déjà levé. Il se couche sur le flan et me lance un regard amusé.

« C'est une _petite blonde irlandaise_ qui me dit cela ? »

Je lui envoie ma trousse de toilette en pleine tête.

« Nègre canadien _presque chauve_ et fan d'Abba. »'

Il se marre. Bordel ! Je l'insulte ! J'utilise des propos racistes, xénophobes et il se marre !

« Ha… Ha … »

Il n'arrive même plus à parler. Il me fait peut-être une attaque.

« Ha… … Har… »

Non vraiment ?

« Harpiste ! »

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer d'un seul coup.

« T'es vraiment trop con. »

Qu'il crève étouffé avec sa salive. Je décide d'ignorer son fou rire. Je ne vais pas me laisser emmerder par un débile. J'enfile vite fait mon T-shirt et un pull. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de rougir, il se calmerait. Je me détourne de lui et abandonne mon bas de pyjama pour un caleçon.

Tiens, il ne rit plus.

« Tu…Tu… sais… Tu aurais dû me dire de partir, si tu voulais te changer. »

Je lui fais mon expression la plus dédaigneuse. Danger Mouse m'a même félicité pour avoir atteint ce niveau. Ce n'est pas très courant pour un gryffondor.

« On a partagé les mêmes dortoirs pendant des années. Tu ne vas pas être choqué pour avoir vu mon cul une fois de plus. »

Je mets mon jeans. Il a quitté le lit et fixe ses pieds.

« Enfin, Dean… »

« Je… » Il toussote.

Je ricane.

« Quelle sante-nitouche tu fais. »

Il tousse encore et époussète le lit pour faire disparaître les faux plis.

« Tu fais du sport ? » Me dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

« Ouais, ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Je me sens flatté qu'il ait remarqué…

« J'en fais avec Neville. Tu peux te joindre à nous si ça te tente. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent.

« Ca me plairait, oui… »

Merde, il est tellement beau. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Mais faudra que tu arrêtes de mater mon cul alors, sinon pas question d'aller à la piscine ensemble. »

Il ouvre la bouche et … Cassé. Atomisé. Pulvérisé. _In your face_ ! Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Ah, ah, ça t'apprendra à te foutre de moi, canadien !

Une minute… Il matait vraiment mes fesses ?

Un silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Réfléchis… On dirait deux abrutis… Mais il a maté mes fesses.

« J'ai nettoyé la tombe de mes parents. »

Bravo Seamus. C'est hyper joyeux comme sujet. Sur l'échelle du gros blaireau, tu atteins au moins le onzième barreau.

Je **veux** une rupture d'anévrisme….

« C'est une bonne chose. »

Mais pourquoi il n'engage pas la conversation, lui ? Bon, je ne dis rien jusqu'à ce qu'il dise un truc. Je dois me donner une contenance… Je vais mettre mes chaussettes ! Merde, il ne dit toujours rien. Ah, ah, heureusement j'ai aussi des chaussures. Pourquoi il les fixe comme ça ? Elles sont normales : c'est des converses.

« Je savais pas que ça existait en vert pomme avec des trèfles. »

« J'en ai acheté des blanches et j'ai jeté un sort. »

« Oh… Ca fait très … Très… »

« Irlandais ? »

« Oui, _aussi_… »

Comment ça oui aussi ? Alors ça fait très quoi ?

« T'as un problème avec mes godasses ? »

« Non, non… »

Il est pris d'un fou rire. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents.

« Ne te moque pas… »

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Tu es toujours aussi mignon… »

Il est mort. Je lui flanque un coup dans le plexus solaire.

« Oh, la ferme. Foutu pervers…On descend ? »

Il reprend difficilement son souffle.

« Oui.. »

Alors que je passe la porte, il m'attrape le bras.

« Seamus… Je suis vraiment content de te revoir. »

Je lui souris gentiment.

« Je n'irai pas à la piscine avec toi… »

Il me frappe l'arrière du crâne.

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Mais moi aussi. » Je rétorque en ricanant.

Il s'humecte les lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.. »

Je me sens heureux. Stupidement heureux. Nos regards se croisent…

« Vous allez vous faire des bisous ? »

Je fais un bond de quinze mètres.

« Lara ?! »

Sale gamine.

« Non… On allait pas se faire de bisous. Où tu vas chercher ça. »

Elle grimace.

« Mais quand papa et maman se regardent comme ça, après ils s'embrassent. »

Je hais les enfants. Je veux disparaître.

« On n'allait pas s'embrasser ! »

Pourquoi je rougis ? On n'allait pas le faire ! Ca ne m'a _absolument pas_ traversé l'esprit. _Pas du tout. Jamais_.

« Si tu le dis… Ton amie est arrivée. »

Lara redescend les escaliers en trombe et je me retrouve seul avec Dean.

« Hum. Je dois descendre. »

« Qui est arrivé ? »

C'est moi ou il fait la gueule ?

« Ide. Elle travaille avec moi au bar. Lee veut sortir avec. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai précisé ça.

« Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Je l'ai rencontrée à un match de Kenmare, avant POudlard. »

Il sourit.

« C'est une amie d'enfance ? »

Je n'y avais jamais songé.

« Oui… Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire cela. »

Il s'engage dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends, blondinette ? »

Je réponds à son sourire.

« Négro… Tu sais, ça m'a manqué de ne plus pouvoir sortir des insultes racistes. »

Il approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

« Les blagues sur les blondes vont retrouver toutes leurs saveurs. »

« Je ne suis pas une blonde. »

Il tapote mon épaule.

« Excuse-moi…. Ma petite blonde… »

« Canadien ! »

« Harp…. »

Ma main obstrue sa bouche avant qu'il ne lâche la fin du mot.

« On vous dérange ? »

Harry semble bien s'amuser. Ron grimace par contre…

« Rien, c'est l'autre nègre qui ne sait pas rester à sa place. »

Pour toute réponse, Dean me mord la main.

« Moi manger homme blanc ! »

Je me dégage de sa prise en riant.

« C'est même pas la peine d'essayer, Dean Thomas. Je suis trop bon pour toi. »

Je dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry.

« C'est trop choupinet, tes chaussures. »

Attention, atomisation du Survivant dans 4… 3… 2…1…

« Ecoute-moi bien Potter, si tu ne veux pas que ta femme sache que tu caches des magazines pornos dans ton grenier, tu as intérêt à la fermer. »

Harry a l'air de trouver mes chaussures beaucoup moins « choupinettes ».

« Mais… Pas du tout… Humm… »

« Mes affaires étaient stockées dans ton grenier. N'essaye même pas t'inventer un bobard… »

Il baisse la tête lamentablement et part en direction du salon. Ron lui tapote le dos en maugréant un truc du genre « Ca reviendra après la grossesse, vous recommencerez… ». York. Super glauque.

« Tu es méchant… » soupire Dean.

Je ricane.

« Je pourrais faire fortune en vendant cette info à la presse people… »

Dean glousse et nous rentrons dans le salon. Je suis soulagé qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Je dois annoncer à tout le monde pour Kenmare et savoir qu'il est de mon côté me rassure. J'espère que tout ira bien.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ..._

**Blue Cinnamon**

J'ai encore dû couper cette foutue histoire en morceau car le chapitre était super long. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis totalement inspirée par ce one shot. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé (je réponds ce soir et pour les anonymes ou sans adresse mail c'est sur mon blog, cf mon profile ffnet).

Sinon petit cadeau.

L'ébauche du prochain chapitre D'un point de vue à l'autre va être postée sur mon blog ce soir également…

J'espère pouvoir poster bientôt.

* * *

(12) Citation de Samuel Beckett, écrivain, poète et dramaturge irlandais.

(13) soliste

(14) Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

(15) Merde

(16) Hors de question !

(17) qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

(18) Hé oui ! C'est les euros en Irlande alors qu'en Angleterre c'est la livre sterling (j'ai toujours du mal pour calculer combien coûte les choses à cause de cela Oo).

(19) je dois partir

(20) capotes

(21) Va te faire foutre !

(22) Une féministe anarchiste individualiste. On peut dire que Seamus a dû pas mal traumatiser la pauvre Emily XD

(23) La harpe celtique se joue sur le genou (position debout, hein !) ou alors sur sur une chaise selon la taille et le nombre de cordes. Seamus joue de « l'ancien manière ».

(24) En fait, c'est une chanson sur la drogue : le type raconte que lorsqu'il se shoot, sa journée est parfaite, il a l'impression d'être un type bien et il oublie ses problèmes. Le père de Seamus la chante d'une autre façon. Comme la drogue n'est pas évoquée de manière explicite (mais bon Lou Reed a l'époque du Velvet avait d'autres préoccupations que se balader au parc avec sa copine ou emmener un gosse au zoo… c'était plutôt héroine et tout le reste..), la fausse impression qu'on peut avoir de cette chanson est assez troublante. Quand on ne sait pas le sous-entendu, c'est plutôt une chanson sur un type qui a pas forcément bien réussi et qui passe un dimanche avec son gosse. La journée parfaite de sa semaine de merde. … Ouais le père de Seamus est super fan de rock and roll (je rappelle qu' il a appelé son fils comme le chien des Pink Floyd »).

(25) C'est de l'humour, bien sûr.


End file.
